


Маленькие истории о Фингоне и Маэдросе от TheLionInMyBed

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Сборник драбблов про романтические и не очень романтические (хотя, кому я вру, всегда они романтические) отношения Маэдроса и Фингона с тамблера чудесного англоязычного автора TheLionInMyBed.





	1. О том, как Маэдрос пробудил в Фингоне чувственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ill Chance and Strange Fates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> В чудесных драбблах автора, на мой взгляд, представлены все жанры: от полного стёба до ангста, на который носовых платочков читателю не хватит. Внимание: хронология внутри сборника не соблюдается. Истории разные! Какие-то из драбблов относятся ко вселенным, по которым я тексты TheLionInMyBed уже переводила или ещё переведу (см. сборник переводов её работ: https://ficbook.net/collections/7251546) - и я буду в примечаниях соотносить драббл с такой работой. Какие-то имеют отношение к совершенно другим вселенным - например, это заметно по разнице в старте отношений внутри пары.
> 
> Перевод также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5458784.
> 
> В этом сборнике будут ТОЛЬКО руссингон-драбблы - как с tumblr.com, так и из сборника автора на ао3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751/chapters/23670573. Порядок текстов в переводе будет отличаться от оригинала. К каждой главе в примечаниях будет привязана ссылка на пост на tumblr.com
> 
> Для перевода текстов с другими персонажами я создам отдельный сборник переводов!

Это могло случиться сотни тысяч раз, как угодно: ловкие пальцы Маэдроса, выбирающие из волос Фингона веточки, и попытки Маэдроса сдержать смех над провальными опытами любителя наблюдать птиц; вдвоём на одном коне — второй охромел на охоте — и тёплое тело кузена тесно прижато к нему, а рука совершенно случайно соскользнула на талию; купание вместе в прохладной воде Элендэ — и бирюзовый океан подсвечивает взгляд серых глаз в почти синий.

Но нет, не тогда.

Так могло бы быть.

Но нет, когда Фингон впервые взглянул на кузена и ощутил, как в его сердце разгорается желание, а в чреслах — жар, пусть они и стояли у кромки воды, но в глазах Маэдроса отражался не океан.

Они были черны — от края до края — зрачки расширились так, что радужки не было видно, и в свете факела Фингона они горели огнём.

— Ты пришёл, — сказал Маэдрос. Он задыхался, грудь тяжело вздымалась, губы приподнялись, обнажая зубы в улыбке — а может, в оскале — а может, в чём-то ещё.

— Да, — Фингон прикусил губу, смиряя внезапную жажду сцеловать этот свирепый вид с лица Маэдроса. — Что случилось? Почему они поднялись против нас?

Лицо Маэдроса было в крови, мазком крови был подчёркнут контур его высокой скулы, ещё больше — разбрызгано по плащу, а меч в его руках был тёмным от крови от рукояти до острия.

Фингон охватил взглядом его целиком — сердце пустилось вскачь, он перешагнул труп, их разделяющий, — и коснулся пятна на щеке Маэдроса.

— Не моя, — Маэдрос повернул голову, потянувшись за лаской. — Вся не моя.

Голос его был таким хриплым — выкрикивал приказы на поле боя, подумал Фингон.

— Знаю.

— Фингон, тебе не следует…

Что имел в виду Маэдрос, Фингон так никогда и не узнал. Раздался топот — ног босых и обутых — по причалу к ним, обогнув ближайший корабль, бежали пятеро мореходов.

Маэдрос прыгнул навстречу, встречая их с грацией пикирующего ястреба, боком, лёгким скольжением клинка отражая удар, — чтоб сразу за этим вонзить остриё в горло предводительницы рыбаков.

И Фингон поднял свой меч и пропал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/158961585842/maedhros-sparked-fingons-sexual-awakening-can-you.


	2. О том, как Фингон наконец сделал то, о чем мечтал тридцать лет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке примерно следующего содержания: Фингон шёл через Льды тысячи миль, чтобы дать своему грёбаному бойфренду наконец в морду - и что, теперь он ещё и должен его спасать?! Разве пыток достаточно, чтобы Фингон был отомщён и удовлетворён?! (ответ: нет)

— Так скоро?

— Оправдывать задержку я больше не могу. Нам нужно начать строительство до того, как пойдет снег.

— Ну что же… — Фингон повозил ногами в песке на берегу озера Митрим. — Есть кое-что, что я долго откладывал. Кое-что, о чем я мечтал все последние тридцать лет. Во Льдах это поддерживало мою решимость идти дальше. Я хотел… я бы хотел…

— Фингон, — Маэдрос улыбался, за спиной у них переливалось бликами озеро — свет Ариэн танцевал на серой воде, почти столь же яркой, как его глаза…

— Когда я снова тебя увидел, я мог думать только об этом… но потом не было времени, а ты был так слаб…

— Фингон, сейчас я сильнее…

Маэдрос успел лишь распахнуть глаза — прежде чем его уложил на песок сильнейший удар — превосходный удар прямо в челюсть. Когда Фингон воображал себе это всё, боль в костяшках пальцев была как-то послабее, но, за исключением боли, всё было просто идеальным.

Распластавшись на песке, Маэдрос пошевелил челюстью и ощупал языком зубы.

— Ожидание того стоило?

— О да… — Фингон встал перед ним на колени, нежно утирая кровь с его разбитой губы. — Что, слишком жестоко?

— Совершенно заслуженно, — Маэдрос принялся стряхивать песок со штанов. — Это то, что удару предшествовало, незаслуженно вовсе.

— Это не всё, что я откладывал, — Фингон чувствовал себя теперь куда хуже. — И не уверен, чего я больше хотел…

— Ну, я тоже хочу кое-чего, — отозвался Маэдрос, сел и наклонился над Фингоном, слегка приоткрыв губы… дыхание его коснулось губ Фингона, тот задрожал и закрыл глаза…

И не заметил руку Маэдроса у себя за спиной, пока ему за шиворот не высыпалась заботливо заготовленная пригоршня песка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/156757426777/simaethae-thelioninmybed-replied-to-your-post


	3. О том, как Маэдрос и Фингон придумали дилдо

Маэдрос храпел. Он всегда оправдывался перебитым носом, но Фингон, деливший с ним постель задолго до Ангбанда, конечно, знал, что это ложь.

Забавно, до чего доводит любовь: Фингон мог бы довольствоваться лишь тем, что всю ночь слушал бы, как Маэдрос посапывает себе в подушку — и был бы счастлив… но сейчас были дела и более… животрепещущие. Фингон легонько толкнул его — раз, другой — пока тот не перестал сопеть, и глаза его не сверкнули бледной вспышкой в лунном свете.

— Я утром уезжаю, — зашептал Фингон, — и мы теперь окажемся в одной постели дай Эру через год…

— Ну, я уже не двухсотлетний юнец… — сонно пробормотал Маэдрос, правда, когда Фингон улегся сверху, сомкнул вокруг него объятия без единого колебания.

И они целовались, медленно, беспорядочно, и Маэдрос провел ладонью по члену Фингона, а затем надавил кончиками пальцев позади его мошонки… и глубже, и оказалось, что после ночи пальцы скользят внутрь так легко и свободно…

— Не нежничай! — пылко заявил Фингон; Маэдрос рывком перевернул их обоих, оказавшись сверху, и вытащил пальцы. — Хочу чувствовать эту боль — и думать о тебе, когда вернусь ко двору!

— Тебе еще сотни лиг дотуда скакать, — отозвался Маэдрос — и продолжил любить его, с такой грубой нежностью…

— Я тоже ненавижу с тобой разлучаться, — проговорил он после, расслабленно пропуская между пальцами выбившиеся из кос волосы Фингона. — Но что тут поделаешь?

— Я не так сильно скучаю по твоим словам… ай, ну не надо! — вскрикнул Фингон, потому что Маэдрос, в наказание, с силой дернул его за косу. — Да я имел в виду, что ты и так мне пишешь так часто, что это заполняет пустоту в этом смысле. Но вот я ужасно тоскую по твоему члену… — и он, в подтверждение, сжал член Маэдроса — гораздо нежнее, чем Маэдрос — его косу.

Маэдрос расхохотался и шлепнул его по руке.

— С потерей руки я смирился, но если ты намерен отрубить — и увезти с собой — _это_ …

— А кстати почему бы и нет! Попросишь Куруфина сделать ещё протез — и всего-то!

Конечно, Фингон шутил, но лицо Маэдроса внезапно приобрело задумчивое выражение.

— Ладно, придумаю что-нибудь, — сказал он и поцеловал Фингона в лоб. — Спи. И ножички свои держи при себе.

***

Всё равно давно пора было съездить в Химлад. Обсудить налоги, повосторгаться щенятами и жеребятами, проведать братьев, выпить и поохотиться с ними, как в былые времена.

Говорить с Келегормом было очень легко, а еще легче — уговорить его, особенно, разбираясь хоть чуть в гончих и лошадях. С Куруфином было сложнее.

Ну, по крайней мере, его было легко найти. Маэдрос, соблюдая все должные правила безопасности в кузнице, подождал, пока Куруфин притушит ревущее пламя и отложит напильники, — и лишь потом произнёс:

— О, искуснейший и щедрейший из братьев…

— Нет.

— Но я даже еще не спросил… — мягко продолжил Маэдрос. Куруфин отложил инструмент на верстак и развернулся к нему лицом: это значило, что для него разговор не закончен, и он ждёт, что его сейчас будут улещивать.

— В Нарготронд я не поеду! Найди кого-нибудь другого, чтоб облизывал этого напыщенного павлина, который, к несчастью, нам двоюродный брат, чтоб получить от него то, что нам и так причитается — как старшей в роду Финвэ ветви!

— О… — Маэдрос быстренько нарисовал на лице мину мрачного сюзерена. — Но ты должен.

— Нет! — только если ты свяжешь меня по рукам и ногам и обеими руками перекинешь поперек лошади! Надеюсь, что это не будет для тебя слишком сложно, — съязвил Куруфин с усмешкой, прорезавшей слой копоти на его лице, словно щель.

— Я мог бы освободить тебя от этого долга, если бы ты сделал мне одолжение немного другого рода… — Маэдрос, игнорируя пристальный взгляд брата, подобрал с верстака пару остро заточенных плоскогубцев и теперь ловко крутил между пальцами.

— Если тебе нужно кого-то убить…

— Я вполне сам могу разделаться с теми, кого мне надо убить! — Маэдроса слегка уязвило предположение, что кое-кто не считает его способным использовать плоскогубцы как оружие… в крайнем случае. — Я к тебе по… творческому вопросу.

— О? — просто очаровывало, как сразу вспыхивали глаза брата, когда с ним заговаривали о кузнечной работе. — Твой протез? Я уже думал о нём и буду рад возможности проделать с ним новые опыты…

— Он совершенно меня устраивает! — запротестовал Маэдрос, шевельнув плечом так, что стальные пальцы дрогнули и согнулись в суставах. — Послушай. Скажу напрямик: мне нужно, чтобы ты создал искусственный член. Лакированное дерево, кость — если у нас осталось немного — впрочем, выбор материала доверю мастеру.

— Но зачем… — Куруфин тщательно стёр с лица всё выражение.

— Фингон тоскует.

— Давно мне пора отучиться задавать вопросы, на которые не готов услышать ответы… — пробормотал Куруфин, прижимая ладони к ушам. Рабочих рукавиц он не снял, и еще сильней перемазал себя копотью. — Ладно! Ты победил!

— Так ты сделаешь?

— Поеду в Нарготронд! — Куруфин сорвал с себя фартук и с такой яростью — пусть и со всей аккуратностью! — повесил его на крючок, что было ясно: словно швырнул на землю.

— Великолепно! — отозвался Маэдрос и отправился писать письмо Фингону. Наконец нарготрондский вопрос был решен — а по поводу постельных игрушек можно обратиться и к гномам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне кажется, эта история прекрасно резонирует с другой историей, где Маэдрос и Фингон использовали... подручные предметы, и где Куруфин так же жестоко отказывал им в творческом содействии: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5309826 ("Пересекают мысли океан").
> 
> Но могу проспойлерить, что один раз он им всё-таки помог, кое-что по их заказу изготовив:)))))))) чем бойфренды-затейники потом не раз пользовались:)))
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/159646140117/prompt-because-i-miss-your-russingon-stories.


	4. О том, как Маэдрос пробудился от забытья и Фингона, благодаря умелому эльфийскому наркозу, не узнал

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Фингон, надеясь, что в голосе его звучит только спокойствие — и ни нотки паники. Все необходимые операции были проделаны; целители заверили его, что не будет никаких осложнений. Всё прошло, как ожидалось, Маэдрос теперь настолько здоров, как и любой в его положении мог быть здоров… что и близко даже не похоже на «здоров», полагал Фингон, и сердце у него страшно ныло... — Ешь лембас.

— Мне нужно какое-нибудь лекарство… — слабо пробормотал Маэдрос… такой бледный, такой исхудавший.

— Сейчас тебе еще принесут, — соврал Фингон. Правда, «лекарство» было просьбой достаточно расплывчатой, так что его ответ можно было, постаравшись, выдать и за правду.

— А можно сесть? — попытка сделать это Маэдросу не удалась, и Фингон почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот — даже без помощи Фингона — плюхнулся обратно на спину.

— Потерпи минутку, — опять соврал Фингон. — Проверю, смогут ли они тебя приподнять… ладно?

Казалось, Маэдрос согласился — ну или его внимание было настолько рассеянным, что он уже забыл, о чем спрашивал. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фингона — взгляд серых глаз был напряженным, тревожным и затуманенным… от лекарств, надеялся Фингон, от лекарств.

— Как ты прекрасен… С ума сойти! Слушай, да ты самый красивый мужчина, что я когда-либо видел! Ты от целителей?

Фингон улыбнулся и даже чуть-чуть рассмеялся — потому что иначе бы разразился слезами.

— Нет. Я здесь, с тобой, и тут и останусь. А ты ешь свой лембас.

Но Маэдрос, противоречивый, как никогда в жизни, пропустил его слова — в том числе, и про лембас — мимо ушей.

— Но кто ты? Как тебя зовут?

Пресвятые Валар, только бы это было от опиатов.

— Меня зовут Фингон, — и затем, безрассудно: — Я твой муж.

Маэдрос уставился на него, и Фингон мысленно пнул себя за то, что так бездумно обрушил такие сведения на столь больной и запутавшийся разум. Они тридцать лет друг друга не видели, да и задолго до этого их любовь была несвободной, и….

— Ты мой муж?! — глаза Маэдроса распахнулись в восторге. — О… Будь я проклят… Давно?

— Просто ешь свой лембас, ты постепенно приходишь в себя.

— А дети у нас есть?

— Еще нет.

— Ух ты… С ума сойти! А мы уже целовались?

Для вступления в брак надо не поцеловаться, а сделать кое-что, куда большее, — но Фингон не стал уточнять. Он ничего поделать не мог; он взял левую руку Маэдроса в свои и поцеловал — целомудренно! — костяшки его пальцев.

— Просто ешь свой лембас, — сказал он — и, так как, кажется, это не помогало, сам поднес левую руку Маэдроса к его рту.

— Это трудно… трудно, детка, это трудно… А мы называли друг друга «детка»?

Ну как на это ответить! Фингон хотел бы, конечно! — это Маэдрос считал все эти ласковые прозвища детскими глупостями… ну, в здравом уме, по крайней мере. Но, к счастью, внимание Маэдроса опять уплыло.

— А как давно мы женаты?

— Давно.

— Ох, с ума сойти, какой я счастливчик!

— Ешь свой лембас.

— Ты самый красивый мужчина из всех, что я видел! — неразборчиво проговорил Маэдрос с полным ртом. — Дай же мне посмотреть на твое лицо! Дай посмотреть… ух ты-ы… да у тебя идеальные зубы! Повернись, повернись же!

Фингон послушался — не затем, чтобы Маэдрос оценил его вид сзади — хотя этот вид бесспорно был одной из причин, по которым Маэдрос когда-то давно и женился на нём — но затем, чтоб тайком промокнуть глаза.

— Ешь свой лембас.

Маэдрос принял это без возражений и вернулся к вопросу, который он очевидно считал сейчас самым важным:

— Так мы женаты?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле, этот драббл является почти пересказом вот этого видеоролика, посмотрев который, автор и вдохновилась на текст: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4 - прямо ОЧЕНЬ рекомендую посмотреть: те самые смех сквозь слёзы и тихий ужас.
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/159614853062/i-got-an-anon-prompting-me-for-more-fingros-ill


	5. О том, как Маэдрос и Фингон участвовали в победоносной битве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл написан, по сути, совместно LiveOakWithMoss и TheLionInMyBed!  
> Первую часть, до звёздочек, писала LiveOakWithMoss, часть после звёздочек -TheLionInMyBed!
> 
> Здесь мы встречаемся с любимыми ОЖП-эльфийками TheLionInMyBed, с которыми уже встречались в "Изысканных удовольствиях": https://ficbook.net/readfic/5314603, так что, можно предположить, что получился вбоквел к основной истории:)) а ещё с новым героем, которому уготована более славная судьба!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылки на оригинал:  
> http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/150263710083/glorious-battle,  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/150266462977/glorious-battle

— Но слушай, а что если один из нас погибнет… — фу-у-у, ты плюнул, что ли?! Да ты едва мне на сапог не попал!

— Накаркаешь сейчас! Это чтоб не сбылось! И не говори больше такого!

Маэдрос повозил ногой по земле и втоптал плевок в грязь.

— Думал, ты выше подобных глупых предрассудков, раз уж сам напрямую общался с богами — вполне, надо сказать, успешно!

— Громкие рыдания и воззвания к птицам за общение не считаются!

— Молчи и не обесценивай свои подвиги! Так вот, я думал, ты выше предрассудков, а еще считал тебя не настолько наивным, чтобы идти в битву, не понимая, что один из нас может погибнуть — или мы оба.

Фингон поднял голову; косы его взвились на ветру, глаза в лучах восходящего солнца дерзко сверкнули.

— Мы отважные воины, мы герои, и к тому же один из нас уже победил саму смерть!

— А я-то думал, ты просто громко рыдал и звал птичек…

— Да я о  _тебе_ говорю!

— Пусть даже и так, и сама эта смерть была б очень скорбной — что правда, но она оказалась бы не настолько плачевной, как в случае если наши семьи отроют чей-то труп, в котором окажется…

— Думаешь, они станут смотреть _там_?

— Чтоб ты знал, Куруфин уже поделился со мной своими планами препарировать моё тело, если я погибну в бою, — сообщил Маэдрос, — и если ты не подозревал — то очень мало знаешь о жажде моего брата к знаниям...

— А может, он её не опознает, — воображение Фингона живо нарисовало себе научные интересы Куруфина, и он скривился.

— Фингон, он сам её создал!

— Ну, он думал, что по твоему описанию восстанавливает пыточное орудие Ангбанда…

— Но две вещи будут наверняка… — Маэдрос бессмысленно крутил в пальцах серебряную пробку.

— Это будет захватывающе!

— Это будет опасно!

— Это будет… интимно, — Фингон прижался плечом к плечу Маэдроса, — опыт, который мы можем разделить друг с другом…

И Маэдрос позволил себе прислониться к нему в ответ.

— И это будет забавно.

Маэдрос фыркнул, но не отодвинулся.

— Да, а, возможно, и фатально. Пойми, ты весь день будешь верхом. Конечно, кузен, твоя выносливость — как и твоя задница! — достойны восхищения, но я не думаю, что обе раньше подвергались таким испытаниям.

Глаза Фингона снова сверкнули.

— А я готов принять вызов! А ты?

Маэдрос сын Феанора много кем был — но точно не был трусом, уклоняющимся от поединка.

— Отлично, — сказал он и глотнул из фляги на бедре. — Пошли в шатер. Сначала вставим твою или мою?

***

Тулуспен, ключница морозного Химринга, наблюдала за полем боя чуть издалека, намеренно не встречаясь взглядом с Йирет, личным телохранителем наследного принца, которая стояла бок о бок с ней, ухмыляясь. Отчасти оттого, что Тулуспен знала о презрении Йирет ко всем последователям Феанора за украденные корабли… но, в основном, потому, что, посмотрев друг другу в глаза, пожалуй, обеим пришлось бы признать, что обе прекрасно осведомлены об истинной природе того, что же происходит за кучей трупов, у которой они стояли на страже.

— Не могу… — голос принца Фингона был сдавленным, он задыхался. — Пожалуйста, Маэдрос… поторопись уже…

— Тс-с… знаю… — голос её господина, невзирая на всю сложность ситуации, оставался холодным и сдержанным, как и всегда. Оба умолкли; раздался мягкий вздох лезвия, извлекаемого из ножен. — Сейчас я взрежу твою броню.

— Как же жаль бедняг-кузнецов! — заявила Йирет. — Будто у них и так мало работы!

— Мой господин нужды твоего принца всегда ставит превыше всего!

Йирет сплюнула в месиво грязи у них под ногами.

— Я была в Альквалондэ и при Арамане, ключник!

— Да уж как мне забыть, когда ты твердишь это каждый раз при нашей встрече! — а встречались они слишком часто... учитывая то, как часто принц Фингон наведывался в Химринг.

Позади брякнуло что-то стальное — Тулуспен надеялась, наколенник или наплечник, но вряд ли — и с грохотом упало на землю.

— Может, помочь им? — сказал третий воин, какой-то полный никто из синдар. Нолдиэ сделали вид, что его не услышали.

— А ты хотела б забыть, а? — не сдалась Йирет. — А нам не так легко запудрить мозги, как принцу Фингону, а ты и наполовину не так ловко управляешься с языком, как твой господин!

— А я-то думала, ты довольна, что он преклоняет колени перед твоим принцем!

И тут Маэдрос заговорил — слишком тихо, чтоб им было слышно, — и его речь прервал прерывистый стон. Юноша-синда вздрогнул и побледнел.

— Если принц Фингон страдает…

— Сын Феанора всё держит в руках! — процедила Йирет.

— Мой господин изучал искусство врачевания под руководством лучших целителей Валинора! — добавила Тулуспен. Это было вполне правдиво и, к тому же, казалось, немножко изменило взгляд парня на происходящее… с того взгляда, который был совершенно тут неуместен.

— Уверена, с его-то познаниями в анатомии, ему в таких битвах ещё… сподручнее! Особенно, когда рукой он по локоть в…

— Йирет!

— В утробе тэлери, например! А ты думала, я о чём?! — та ухмыльнулась.

Один из трупов дёрнулся.

— Ты или я? — сквозь зубы прошипела ей Тулуспен.

— Я сама, — Йирет вытащила кинжал и наклонилась, хватая орка за волосы. Неуловимое движение запястья — и судороги прекратились. — До полевых шатров отсюда верхом полчаса. Не могли потерпеть, что ли!

— Но если принц так тяжело ранен, что его нельзя перемещать… — сдвинул брови юноша.

— О да, конечно, так ранен! В него вошёл вражеский… — Тулуспен пнула Йирет так, что та чуть не упала на свою свежую жертву.

— Не говори «вражеский»! Мы все тут родня!

— Да — и некоторые ближе друг другу, чем прочие!

— Ты подготовлен? — спросил Маэдрос — по счастью, для воинов за кучей невидимый. — А то может быть больно.

— Он что-то из раны вытаскивает, — пояснила Тулуспен — спасая рассудок, скорее, себе, нежели юноше.

— Или вставляет…

— Йирет!

Раздался хлюпающий звук, а потом стон — и новые, и всё новые стоны… они, конечно, могли быть вызваны тем, что кто-то грубо выдернул из раны стрелу, да только вот всё продолжались и продолжались… и приобрели удручающую ритмичность.

Йирет принялась громко насвистывать, и Тулуспен, наградив её благодарной улыбкой, засвистела с ней унисон. Они уже успели отсвистеть целиком «Долог путь до Талат Дирнен» и даже начали двадцать пятый стих последней оды Маглора — такую приставучую песенку, что её соизволила запомнить даже Йирет, когда из-за кучи, прихрамывая, вышел Маэдрос, одетый в окровавленный плащ, штаны… и больше почти ничего.

— Вы вытащили стрелу, господин? — спросил синда, и Тулуспен поразилась, как же некто, имеющий столь мало соображения, умудрился дожить почти до взрослого возраста.

— Стрелу? — переспросил Маэдрос. — Никогда не стоит извлекать стрелу прямо на поле боя — слишком легко оставить в теле отломившийся наконечник или ухудшить кровотечение.

— Тогда что же случилось?..

— Кольца кольчуги разбились и впились ему в бок. Я удалил их и наложил швы.

— О, так тунику вы сняли, чтоб порвать на бинты?

— Нет, — отчеканил Маэдрос. — На бинты я пустил в ход бинты. А тунику снял для полового соития. Седлай коня и поехали — до лагеря путь неблизкий.


	6. О том, как не-Фингон и не-Маэдрос играли в Фингона и Маэдроса

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение предыдущей главы - ииии приквел к следующей!!!  
> WARNING! Внезапно у нас фемслэш))) который подводит обоснуй под начало следующей главы))))  
> Те, кому фемслэш духовно не близок, могут промотать до конца главы и получить руссингон-бонус.  
> Переводчик же благодаря любимому автору поимел первый опыт перевода фемслэша %)

— А знаешь что? Знаешь, в чем основная загвоздка с этими треклятыми феанорингами?

— В братоубийственной резне? — предположила Тулуспен, сделала большой глоток из бутылки и передала её дальше — на полотняный пол, где развалилась Йирет. — В клятве? В предательстве?

— В сюсюкании этом! Да кто вообще захочет слушать такое в постели?! А уж тем более — подслушать! — она молча отсалютовала бутылкой Тулуспен и тоже глотнула.

— А я думаю, убийства хуже, — на полном серьёзе заявил безымянный синдарский мальчишка — его имя Тулуспен так пока и не знала.

— Парень, да мы все тут убийцы, — Йирет, очевидно, узнать его тоже не удосужилась. — Я вот в Гаванях жизнь спасла этой хрюшке!

— Думаю, уж это я бы запомнила!

— Ну не я лично. Но вы бы погибли, если б мы не пришли! Немного благодарности не помешает!

— Приношу тебе благодарность! — с пьяной торжественностью отозвалась Тулуспен.

— Маловато будет.

— Ну, короны у меня нет, чтоб тебе отдать.

— Ха! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что-то был лишь предлог, чтобы публично на коленях постоять перед нашим принцем!

— А как ты думаешь… кто из них сверху?.. — спросила Тулуспен и тут же залилась краской… да уж, видно, она куда пьяней, чем думала.

Йирет перекатилась и легла на живот, опершись на локти.

— Ах ты, миленькая двуличненькая Тулуспен! Вот значит какие мысли греют тебя в твоей ледяной крепости! Да уж конечно, именно принц Фингон трахает своего вероломного родственничка!

— Но мой господин выше ростом! — попыталась оправдаться Тулуспен.

— Да причём тут рост! — Йирет искоса глянула на неё. Сама она была невысокой и худенькой — худобой, свойственной многим, кто пересёк Хелкараксэ. Волосы у неё были тёмные, как и у Фингона, но она их коротко подрезала  в память о погибшей во Льдах сестре — так она говорила. Не красавица, конечно, но Тулуспен и сама красавицей не была. — Что, сравним, чей меч более могуч?

— Меч? Не замечала раньше за тобой такой стеснительности!

— А, ладно, член! — пожала плечами Йирет. — Так у кого покрасивее?

Тулуспен почти спросила было: «да как ты узнаешь?»… но даже сейчас, сидя в шатре наследного принца, между выходом и входом в покои, слушая доносившиеся из покоев обрывки беседы о снабжении и передвижении войск, она знала, что очень скоро разговор этот сменится отзвуками занятий совершенно других… которые и Йирет годами слышала — да и видела тоже.

— У принца Фингона, — сказала она, двуличная, какой Йирет её и обозвала. Маэдрос и вправду был выше и был так прекрасно сложён, как мог быть вообще сложён тот, кого когда-то так и назвали… но её взгляд всегда притягивал именно Фингон. Храбрый, добрый, как никто и никогда, к грехам её лорда и его верных…

Иногда она даже о нём фантазировала — таком сильном и добром… как его щёки расцветают тёмным румянцем… мозолистые ладони, упругие губы… твёрдый и толстый член… да и кто бы когда узнал, даже если и после таких фантазий или снов она что-то себе позволяла…

Йирет. Чьи серые глаза горели, словно листва Телпериона, кто, пусть Тулуспен её догадку и проигнорировала, мечтала о чём-то созвучном. Ну или _взаимодополняющем_.

Тулуспен так и не поняла, что же подарило ей храбрость — вино, извращённость или тоскливые мысли о мужчине, которому она отдала свою жизнь и служение, нагом и окровавленном… и трахавшем их принца.

— Хочешь виру за корабли? — медленно проговорила она, расстёгивая тунику и обнажая горло.

— Как благородно и самоотверженно, — в улыбке Йирет не было ни доброты, ни прощения, но, казалось, какое-то странное отпущение грехов всё-таки было, а её жадный взор словно прикипел к голой коже Тулуспен. — Думаешь, вот что сказал твой лорд Маэдрос принцу Фингону?

— Да… мой господин.

Дыхание Йирет превратилось в шипение.

— Повтори, феаноринг.

— Мой господин… принц мой.

— Проклятье… — Йирет уже была на коленях, схватила Тулуспен за плечи и, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулась вместе с ней на полотняный пол. Мальчик-синда вскрикнул в испуге — перед ним упала на пол бутылка, вино полилось на одежду — но им было наплевать на вино, да и на самого мальчика.

И теперь наконец Тулуспен поняла беспечность своего господина в такие моменты — рот Йирет накрыл её собственный… такой сладкий, сладкий, пусть дыхание её и было винно-кислым.

Раздался топот — наверно, мальчик бежал из палатки прочь — но Тулуспен не отвлеклась от поцелуя, чтобы проверить. Губы Йирет были такими горячими, такими жадными — конечно, сам Фингон в её фантазиях никогда не целовался бы так ожесточённо… но она была счастлива, что на деле происходит иначе. И накрыла ладонью грудь Йирет, скользнув под ткань туники, лаская гладкую кожу и тугие мышцы.

Пальцы Йирет запутались у неё в волосах, та тянула почти до боли — и Тулуспен запрокинула голову, подставляя горло зубам Йирет.

— Прости меня…

— Нет! — Йирет мотнула головой, её волосы пощекотали Тулуспен под подбородком. Губами Йирет вела по коже, по выступающей вене, такой уязвимой — а затем отстранилась, задев жёсткой туникой соски Тулуспен, и села, обоими коленями упершись вокруг её головы. — Но есть и другие способы просить прощения, братоубийца! — следы от её поцелуев ледяным огнём горели на коже в холодном воздухе шатра.

Тулуспен потянулась рукой к поясу Йирет, развязала его и спустила вниз её штаны… а затем заколебалась.

— Давай же! — рыкнула Йирет, опять вцепившись ей в волосы и потянув на себя… и прижимая лицо Тулуспен к низу своего живота.

 _Там_ на вкус она была сладкой, как и её губы, и чуть солоноватой, как прибой Альквалондэ, и Тулуспен несла свои извинения губами и языком прямо в её плоть.

Йирет вздохнула и задрожала, но Тулуспен вцепилась в неё, обхватывая руками её сильные бёдра так, будто пыталась выплыть и не утонуть.

_Она чуть не утонула в пенисто-розовом прибое. Сброшенная с палубы, шла ко дну под весом своего доспеха. На корабле были лучники, и один видел её попытки выплыть. Первая стрела прошла по касательной — она безотчётно ушла головой под воду, и затем взбрыкнула ногами, и всплыла, и хватала ртом воздух, и стрелок опять выстрелил, а затем, с проклятьями, развернулся в сторону берега — оттуда послышались громкие крики. Она взглянула туда и увидела вспышки синего и золотого…_

Мышцы Йирет сжались — кульминация прошила её насквозь, мгновенно смягчив резкие черты её лица.

— Неплохо, — сказала она, прерывисто дыша. — для начала, хотя бы.

С испытующим взглядом она отцепила нож с пояса — отчего у Тулуспен перехватило дыхание — и поднесла к шнуровке туники Тулуспен. Та с сожалением оттолкнула от себя лезвие.

— Я разденусь сама, если тебя устроет… у меня не так много рубашек, как у настоящего лорда.

— Умерли тысячи — и ты можешь думать о своих тряпках? — фыркнула Йирет, но, тем не менее, отвела клинок в сторону и развязала тунику Тулуспен прямо до пояса. И та попыталась скрыть дрожь — не от холода, ей было жарко, как в лихорадке, а от взгляда, каким Йирет вперилась в её тело, — пронизывающего и расчётливого, взгляда воина, обследующего местность, на которой случится битва.

Она была вроде готова, но всё равно захлебнулась дыханием — Йирет грубо вторглась вглубь неё пальцами. Больно было чуть-чуть — внутри неё было так влажно, влажнее, чем когда бы то ни было, бёдра разъехались широко и тряслись, и она выгнула спину дугой, насаживаясь на пальцы Йирет с жаждой, которой ей следовало бы устыдиться, но стыдно ей не было. Йирет склонилась вперёд и провела языком по торчащему соску и затем прикусила его, а другой сжала свободной рукой — да так сильно, что Тулуспен взвизгнула.

— Умоляй меня! — прошипела Йирет, прижав губы к её коже, пальцами толкаясь и толкаясь внутрь в безжалостном ритме, а большой палец жёстко придавил клитор.

— Умоляю тебя… — простонала Тулуспен. — Прости нас, о господин мой, прости, мне так жаль! За корабли, за погибших, за Рок. Прости нас!

Йирет прорычала в ответ не её имя, чужое — и с ним к Тулуспен пришли освобождение и разрядка.

— Я не прощаю тебя! — заявила Йирет, вытирая скользкие пальцы о тунику Тулуспен, пока та всё содрогалась и содрогалась, и ничего не могла больше. А затем подобрала валяющуюся бутылку и осушила её до дна. — Но у тебя ещё будут возможности заслужить прощение, Ключник. Скоро увидимся!

И на прощание ухмыльнувшись, она покинула шатёр.

***

— Это что, Йирет была? — спросил Фингон. — И… твоя ключница?..

— Кое-кто совершенно не умеет разделять личную жизнь и работу! — отозвался Маэдрос, не прекращая расшнуровывать Фингону штаны. — Э, нет, корону не снимай!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/151202697822/after-my-sequel-to-imindhowwelayinjunes-glorious


	7. О том, откуда взялся Гил-Галад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот герой - тот самый "безымянный мальчик-синда" из предыдущей главы - был героем пары обсуждений на тамблере автора, после чего наконец обрёл имя - и какое!

— …принялись кататься по земле и  _бороться_! — закончил рассказ юноша, задыхаясь и вытаращив глаза. — И я сразу бегом к вам, владыки!

— Спасибо, что не оставил сей вопиющий факт без нашего внимания, — отчеканил Маэдрос, расправляя плащ и натягивая тунику ниже колен — чтобы скрыть, что он без штанов.

— Маэдрос… — прошептал Фингон. Сложно было придумать хоть что-то, чтобы спрятать его обнажённое… его обнажённое всё, но мальчик-синда, похоже, ничего не замечал, слишком захваченный собственной миссией.

— Непростительное нарушение дисциплины! — продолжил Маэдрос, собранный и холодный, как вершина холма Химринг, притом что Фингон продолжал отчаянно дёргать его за рукав.

— Маэдрос!

— Возвращайся в свой полк, а мы подумаем, как их наказать.

—  _Маэдрос!!!_

— ЧТО?

— Разве он не прелесть? — глаза Фингона сияли, как звёзды.

У мальчика было открытое и простодушное лицо — а на нём прямо-таки щенячье рвение. «Заурядный», — подумал Маэдрос, но вслух произносить это не стал, чтоб не задеть чувств Фингона и, что было в общем-то и неважно, мальчика тоже.

— Эм-м… — неопределённо отозвался он.

— Мы можем оставить его себе?

— Полагаю, он уже поклялся в верности владыке собственного народа.

— Господин Амондаэр погиб в битве на прошлой неделе, господин, — услужливо подсказал юноша. — Буду рад поступить к вам на службу!

— Ну пожалуйста… — взмолился Фингон.

Маэдрос взвесил все варианты — и, только чтобы избежать спора и преждевременного окончания романтического вечера, проговорил:

— Ладно. Да.

— Нарекаю его Эрейнион, — произнёс Фингон с должной торжественностью.

— На самом деле, мой господин, у меня уже есть имя, и это…

— Ну хотя бы не рысь и не медвежонок. Но сам будешь за него отвечать! — предупредил Маэдрос, уже понимая, чем всё закончится.

И правда: Фингон моментально надулся.

— Но ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми…

Маэдрос сцеловал бы с его лица это выражение немедленно — но мальчик всё ещё торчал рядом, пялясь на них такими яркими, полными надежды глазами.

— Эрибион…

— Эрейнион, — поправил Фингон.

— Эрейнион, у меня для тебя очень важное задание! Мне нужно, чтоб ты мне нашёл меч под левую руку к завтрашней битве.

— Да, господин, сию же минуту, господин!

— Ну, что я говорил? — промурлыкал Фингон, скользнув к Маэдросу в объятия, — ты  _великолепно_ ладишь с детьми!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/151262846317/imindhowwelayinjune-replied-to-your-post-poor-the.


	8. Об извинениях, слишком задержавшихся в пути

— Фингон? — пробормотал Маэдрос, хотя вышло больше похожим на «Фнгмф». Он моргнул, пытаясь согнать с себя сон, и изо всех сил постарался если не сесть, то найти какое-то более достойное положение лёжа. — Ты как давно тут сидишь? Надо было меня разбудить!

— Нет! — живо возразил Фингон. — Не надо!

Маэдрос наконец пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы прийти и в раздражение: Фингон, вытянув ноги, закинул их прямо на покрывало. Хотя, на самом-то деле, Маэдрос против его сапог не возражал — но знал, что от него этого ждут, так что сбросил их на пол.

— Я и так сплю слишком много. Казалось бы, уже тошнить должно от безделья, но, похоже, пока ещё нет…

Когда-то сны для него были забытьем, которого он так отчаянно жаждал. Но теперь мир бодрствования приносил утешение и заботу — а ещё компанию тех, кого он любил, и потому казалось преступлением проводить так много времени, блуждая по воспоминаниям о боли и горечи неудач.

— Только ты мог назвать это бездельем! Подвинься!

Маэдрос поёрзал, как мог, чуть сдвинувшись, и Фингон вскарабкался к нему на кровать, прямо так, в грязных сапогах и всём остальном.

— Всё ещё мечтаешь наказать моих братьев? Не они мои прачки!

— Ну, всё равно это кто-то из последователей твоего отца, так что меня всё устраивает, — бодро заявил Фингон, подвинув их так, что теперь Маэдрос оказался прижат прямо к его груди, у него в объятьях… хотя Фингон аккуратно избегал задевать худшие из его ран.

Маэдрос безмолвно позволил себя переместить… и тёплая сила окутывающих его объятий была очень приятна. Но что тут ещё скажешь — кроме уже предложенных извинений, которые Фингон принял — во всяком случае, так он уверял?

Казалось, Фингон не замечал его беспокойства.

— Маглор сказал, что пытался сыграть тебе одно из последних своих сочинений, и на половине ты задремал. Таким обиженным я его никогда раньше не видел!

— Ох, буду признателен, если не будешь напоминать — он и так слишком часто сам мне напоминает! Если хочет, чтоб я перед ним поунижался — ему следует подождать своей очереди, всё-таки это наименьшее из моих преступлений!

Фингон, склонив голову, гневно сдвинул брови, что, вкупе с пронизывающим взглядом, делало его тревожно похожим на хищную птицу на охоте.

— Там, на горе, ты сказал… ты сказал кое-что, меня удивившее. Не уверен, что ты имел в виду…

Слишком хорошо было ясно, что тот менял тему. Не то чтобы Маэдрос хотел говорить об этом, но Фингону этот разговор он задолжал, как и куда большее.

— Уверен, что говорил много того, что вряд ли имел на самом деле в виду… я и наполовину не был в здравом уме. А про что ты?

— Ты сказал, что позволил им сгореть. Ты про Лосгар?

Не худший из его провалов, но тут даже и говорить не о чем. Даже шипение собственной кожи под бичом балрога не притупило воспоминаний о запахе горящей смолы и пылающей плоти. Что потерял он сам, кроме тысяч и тысяч, что обрёк на долгий переход через Льды? Казалось невозможным, что Фингон мог ещё смотреть ему в глаза после всего того, что из-за него претерпел.

— Ну вот тут я теперь должен унижаться заслуженно, — медленно проговорил Маэдрос. — Я бы ударил отца… или держал его голову в пене прибоя, пока он одумается — о, я был достаточно зол! — но я воздержался от этого… как и от всего остального. К тому моменту я понимал, что так просто он не откажется от намеченного, и всё же не сделал… Но к чему тебе мои самонадеянные оправдания! Я подвёл тебя и прошу извинений.

Фингон пристально смотрел на него, глаза его были темны от чувств, которые Маэдрос никак не мог опознать.

— Но ты стоял в стороне?

— Ну конечно, я… — понимание ударило его куда внезапнее и больнее бича. — Ты не знал!

— Да откуда мне было? — голос Фингона звучал резко, но теперь Маэдрос сумел распознать его взгляд… и то было не яростью. Может быть, облегчение. Радость. Оправдавшаяся надежда.

— И всё же пришёл…

— Пришёл, — Фингон потянулся к нему, и Маэдрос взял его за руку, изо всех сил пытаясь разобраться, что же чувствует сам. Не должен был Фингон так радоваться тому, что было лишь провальной попыткой предать его чуть меньше, чем могло получиться, — а он вот был рад. И не должно было так согревать Маэдроса знание, что его друг достаточно глуп, чтобы рисковать своей жизнью ради подобного ему существа…

— Глупец! — фыркнул он. — Скажи ещё, что сделал это, чтоб воссоединить наши народы.

— А что! — Фингон расхохотался.

— Скажи, что ты самонадеянный и безрассудный, что думал заставить Мелькора выглядеть дураком…

— И это правда! А есть и ещё причина… — Фингон умолк и притянул Маэдроса к себе чуть поближе, — я герой, а это очень благородный поступок! — заявил он, и его крепкое объятие так не соответствовало царственному достоинству... — А ты почему стоял в стороне?

— Это был благородный поступок, — откликнулся Маэдрос. За неимением лучшего ответа, он приподнял их сплетённые руки и прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев Фингона. Тот закашлялся и покраснел.

— Что ж… хорошая новость! Вражда пока не остановлена, но всё это должно помочь восстановлению дружбы народов. Если люди отца должны будут следовать за сыном Феанора — легче всего будет следовать за тобой.

— Ты…

— Жалею обо всех своих доблестных подвигах.

— Что? Да я только о том, что, похоже, ты считаешь меня очаровательным! — Маэдрос зевнул, — Ну да ладно. Что до вражды — у меня есть к твоему отцу предложение.

— Ого?

— Позже. Я сражён очередным приступом лени.

Фингон предпринял неудачную попытку подняться; Маэдрос стиснул его ладонь крепче. Хоть тот был твёрже перин Маэдроса, но гораздо теплее… а Маэдросу приходилось спать и в куда менее удобных условиях.

Воспоминания всё ещё ждали — как и всегда — но может их зубы слегка притупились…

— Маэдрос…

— М-м-м…

— Я не чувствую руку.

— Я тоже.

И Фингон вздохнул и остался. Если он и пожалел снова о своих доблестных подвигах — то сделал это так тихо, чтоб Маэдроса не будить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751/chapters/23799159


	9. О том, как Фингон и Маэдрос опять играли в целителя и больного... и не играли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл является вбоквелом к макси "Люби нежно, трогай грубо", который написан TheLionInMyBed в соавторстве с LiveOakWithMoss: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5493321.

— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? — спросил Маэдрос, улёгшись в кровати Фингона на спину. И потянулся — намеренно привлекая внимание к тому, как туго обтягивает туника его грудь и как в вырезе дразняще проглядывает обнажённая полоска его упругого живота — а затем согнул ноги так, чтобы они не свешивались с края кровати. — На дворе достаточно холодно, чтобы я, прыгнув в ров…

— Только не переохлаждение! — твёрдо заявил Фингон, глубже закапываясь в одеяла.

— Ну конечно же нет, извини, — Маэдрос задумался. — Может, лучше я утону?

Фингон тоже задумался. Освобождать его от мокрой одежды, нежно вдувать воздух в лёгкие — привлекательно, конечно… но такой холод… а в кровати так тепло и уютно…

— Давай что-то, чтоб прямо тут.

— Заныла старая рана? Слабость от чар Моргота? Подагра?

— Что такое подагра? — Фингона зацепило незнакомое слово, и теперь он разглядывал его, словно необычный камушек, найденный на прогулке под ногами.

— О, один из множества тоскливых недугов, что поражают друзей наших, Пришедших следом! — ответил Маэдрос с неожиданным воодушевлением; пусть он не унаследовал отцовский нрав, но точно перенял от него любознательность, и в избытке. — Я бы трактат написал, будь у меня побольше времени! Думаю, всё дело в питании, но…

— Маэдрос.

— Что, игра включает в себя кляп? — опечалился тот.

— А что если ты будто бы заперт в башне… ну, кем-то, — лучше не уточнять, кем. — А я пришёл спасти тебя!

— Да конечно! — Маэдрос встряхнул головой, откидывая с лица волосы. Они уже отросли — куда длиннее, чем Маэдрос носил после Ангбанда, и оказалось, что Фингон совсем не может отвести от него глаз. — Ты всегда спасаешь меня!

— Но стены башни такие отвесные… я не смогу залезть по ним, — Фингон выпутался из-под одеял и попытался вплести пальцы в эти роскошные тёмные пряди. — Может, ты спустишь свои волосы из окна — и тогда я смогу взобраться…

Маэдрос отстранился и сел так, чтоб Фингон не мог до него дотянуться.

— Как же долго я просидел в этой башне? Если волосы так отросли бы, нам бы и орёл не понадобился!

— Ну, а сколько правдоподобия тебе надо в постельной игре? — Фингон потянулся за ним и сердито дёрнул за волосы. Маэдрос тут же окаменел.

— Ну давай! Сделай доклад: неужто волосы эльдар недостаточно прочны на разрыв, чтобы удержать взрослого в полном доспехе?

Маэдрос не стал докладывать ничего — может, кляп был не так уж и нужен — и послушно подвинулся, когда Фингон потянул его к себе.

— А может, дело не в прочности на разрыв? — Фингон ещё раз дёрнул его за волосы. Они всё равно были недостаточно длинны для косы или для того, чтобы пропускать их сквозь пальцы, словно нити медного шёлка… но достаточно длинны, чтобы набрать их в горсть. Достаточно длинны, чтобы нежно тянуть за них так, что Маэдрос задрожал. — Ты же никогда раньше не жаловался на мой вес… правда твои разговоры о режиме питания наводят на мысли…

Но ответом было режущее слух молчание; Фингон уверен был, что Маэдрос обязательно ответит язвительной репликой, ну или использует движение его руки как предлог, чтобы погладить мышцы предплечья, но…

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, и, когда в ответ не услышал даже раздражённого фырканья или требования продолжать, чуть не свалился с кровати — так быстро отшатнулся назад.

Тихо. Спокойно. Пусть Маэдрос сам придёт в себя — Маэдрос сам просил Фингона о таком в эти минуты, и Фингон следовал его указаниям, хотя невозможность что-либо сделать и мучила.

— Надо подстричься, — тихо проговорил Маэдрос, даже не прикасаясь к колтуну, что соорудил из его волос Фингон.

— Я больше не буду, — сказал Фингон его спине. — Прости, я…

— Ты не знал, — тон Маэдроса казался беззаботным, но Фингон-то слышал в нём напряжение. — Я бы тебя предупредил — если б предполагал, что так выйдет.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Не то чтобы.

— Но это может помочь.

Фингон точно не знал, но внутренне был уверен: Маэдрос ещё больше напрягся.

— Возможно. Но я предпочёл бы не портить дальше наш вечер.

— Ничего ты не портишь! Скажи, что тебе нужно!

— Пару минут.

Фингон прикусил губу.

— Расскажи о трактате.

Маэдрос, кажется, усмехнулся… но может, то был не смешок.

— Если я когда-нибудь в твоей любви усомнюсь — напомню себе этот момент.

— Да я ради тебя пришёл в Ангбанд!

— Ну да, но  _это_ было просто восхитительно! Ну слушай: болезнь заключается в приступах артрита…

— Что такое «приступы артрита»?

— Ты вообще общаешься со своими вассалами? Воспаление и опухание суставов! Ну, тем не менее, очень интересно вот что: когда я выполнил рассечение — с разрешение родичей покойного, конечно же! — я обнаружил отложения белой кристаллической субстанции… — из голоса Маэдроса стало уходить напряжение и, к счастью для внимания Фингона и его желудка, прошло всего несколько минут до того, как он оборвал свой рассказ и сел.

— И это вызывает… слушай, да ты совершенно зелёный! Иди сюда! — он протянул Фингону руку. Фингон заколебался — ну как тут не заколебаться! — на что Маэдрос улыбнулся, устало, с любовью, и сам подвинулся к нему.

— Не представляю себе, как ты всё это выносишь! — Фингон сохранял неподвижность, а Маэдрос возился, поправляя одеяла, подушки и самого Фингона — к его удовольствию! — Битвы — прекрасно, но как-то я наелся уже вмешательств костоправов в суставы!

— Что, умываешь руки? — Маэдрос теперь был позади, мягко обнимая Фингона за грудь, сжимая левой рукой его правое запястье… и Фингон чувствовал, как тот ухмыляется ему в плечо. — Мы на войне. Каждый человек, проигрывающий лихорадке и дизентерии — человек, не способный сразиться с Морготом. А знаешь, как много их погибло в нашу первую кампанию только из-за неудачно расположенных отхожих мест?

— Не думаю, что хочу знать… — Фингон прислонился к его груди — и объятие стало теснее. Может, Маэдрос лишь и играл в то, что Фингон его утешает, — но сам Фингон мгновенно ощутил, как его покидают и страх, и вина, лишь Маэдрос притянул его к себе ближе. — К тому же, это вообще не о войне.

Маэдрос пошевелился, распрямившись так, что теперь смог опереться на макушку Фингона подбородком:

— Ну, я полагаю излишние страдания отвратительными.

— Ты? — Фингон даже рассмеялся.

— Просто наши представления об излишнем могут разли…

— Ш-щ-ш… Иди сюда, — Маэдрос послушался — даже быстрее обычного после таких своих приступов… когда они вели себя друг с другом очень бережно — и Фингон перевернулся и обнял его, утыкаясь лицом так, что теперь оказалось очень даже удобно укусить его в ключицу за такое двуличие. — Ты же всегда любил познание ради познания!

— Так же как и ты любил д _е_ яние ради д _е_ яния? «О, а кто-то вообще залезал на Таникветиль без страховки! Ну-ка держи мою медовуху и гляди, как я это сделаю!»

Фингон опять рассмеялся: вряд ли он тогда произвёл сильное впечатление, потому что, в основном, использовал товарищей как опору.

— Мы занимались всем этим потому, что хотели. Никаких расчётов и планов, никакого «а как лучше использовать имеющиеся у нас силы и средства»… Делать дело только ради него самого…

— Ради него самого? — Маэдрос скользнул ладонью вниз, накрыв предплечье и нежно ощупав его пальцами, — и вот он уже нашёл след давнего перелома. — А на ком, думаешь, я научился вправлять сломанную кость?

Фингон опять его укусил — потому что внезапно говорить стало так трудно…

— Ой! — Маэдрос ойкнул явно не из-за боли, а ради того, чтоб произвести впечатление. Но потом — ощутил Фингон — снова напрягся. — Если разговор о дизентерии не совсем уничтожил твой пыл…

— Думаю, нет, — ради себя, ради искры облегчения в глазах Маэдроса.

— Ну и отлично, — Маэдрос опрокинулся на спину, утягивая за собой Фингона. — Завтра, похоже, погода будет получше. Идеально для того, чтобы почти утонуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/154386114602/this-doesnt-have-the-same-characterisation


	10. О том, как неловко, неуклюже, неумело и потрясающе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот чудесный драбблик написан по анонимной заявке "о неловкой подростковой влюблённости Фингона и Маэдроса в Тирионе, их неуклюжих и неумелых попытках флирта и первом юношеском поцелуе".

Когда-то всё было так легко, Фингон же помнил! Они с Маэдросом проводили вместе часы, смеясь и болтая обо всём на свете и ни о чём. Но теперь их непринуждённое товарищество сменилось напряжённым молчанием, неловким покашливанием, смущённым шарканьем ног.

Они не ссорились, их не разделяли ни боль, ни предательство, ни тысячи миль льда или воюющих королевств. Но то, что стояло между ними _теперь_ , было куда более коварным и куда менее преодолимым.

Гормоны.

Когда-то валяться на травке в тени дворцовых садов было таким удовольствием, он был уверен! Свет Лаурелина согревал кожу, а трава дарила прохладу, а Маэдрос читал ему о металлургии или метеорологии — или о чём-то, что занимало его отца на этой неделе — или переплетал ему волосы самыми нелепыми стилями и способами, что только мог выдумать, или в шуточных поединках прижимал его к газону. Но теперь одна мысль о тех прежних борцовских схватках — прижаться друг к другу всем телом, потная кожа к потной коже, жаркие выдохи в ухо — рождала странные мурашки по коже. И не только мурашки по коже...

— Что ж, — сказал он Маэдросу, который пялился на свои ногти, всячески избегая смотреть Фингону в глаза — как и все прошедшие полчаса. У него были такие красивые руки… Фингон моментально отвлёкся на то, как изящно двигались его пальцы. — Нам стоит что-то поделать.

— Да! — откликнулся Маэдрос. — То есть… да. — И опять воцарилась неловкая тишина, и он, казалось, чего-то ждёт, и он был такой красивый… и Фингон напрочь забыл, что он хотел предложить.

— Поплаваем? — выдавил Маэдрос, когда молчание слишком уж затянулось. И, судя по стремительно залившему его щёки румянцу, так же быстро, как и Фингон, понял, насколько это сейчас невозможно.

— П-п… — Фингон поперхнулся, прежде чем с его уст сорвалось «поборемся». — Почитай мне, — вместо этого сказал он, бросив быстрый взгляд на стопку книг, что принёс с собой Маэдрос. — Что тут у тебя? «Злой случай или странные судьбы»?

— Последний сборник стихов Элеммирэ! — защищаясь, воскликнул Маэдрос. — Я тебе такое читать не буду! — Он вскинул руки и хлопнулся обратно на траву, будто бы случайно оттолкнув книгу подальше от Фингона. — Это нелепо!

— Да что? Намекаешь, что у тебя есть занятия получше, чем сидеть со мной в этом дурацком молчании? — шуткой это было лишь наполовину.

— Да полно! — увидев выражение лица Фингона, Маэдрос поспешно сел, в волосах его остались травинки. — Полно занятий, которыми я лучше занялся бы _с тобой_! — Он прикрыл глаза. — Да почему же это так трудно!

— Что _«это»_ так трудно? — почти уже спросил Фингон, но не спросил, потому что, казалось, что этого мало, чтобы заставить Маэдроса наконец подобрать правильные слова для этого несуразного _«чего-то»_ , что протянулось теперь между ними. Вместо этого, с невероятной осторожностью, он потянулся вперёд и снял с плеча Маэдроса одну из прилипших травинок.

— Мы должны что-то сделать, — он покрутил сухой стебелёк между пальцами — и говорил он вовсе не только о сегодняшнем дне. Он так и не отодвинулся, и его дыхание пошевелило волосы Маэдроса, сдувая их у того с лица, обнажив на какой-то миг его скулу и подбородок… и изящную линию его шеи.

— Что ж, Фингон Отважный…

— Мне было всего восемнадцать! — воскликнул Фингон, которому давно уже надоело слушать эту историю, которой он уж конечно не гордился. — Я не знал, что свинья это сделает!

— Ш-ш… Один из нас должен быть смелым, и это уж точно не я… — но Маэдрос был завзятым вруном и уже придвинулся ближе…

И, чтобы сократить расстояние между ними, от Фингона потребовалось не так уж много мужества…

Они столкнулись носами, губы одного мазнули по губам другого... Казалось, Маэдрос не знает, куда девать руки, а Фингон стиснул своими волосы Маэдроса и слишком резко тянул, и прикусил его нижнюю губу слишком сильно, чтоб это можно было назвать чувственным... И было слишком мокро, и если Фингон планировал всё это, ему следовало бы сначала набрать в лёгкие побольше воздуха, и…

Это было _потрясающе_ , и они оторвались друг от друга, только когда оба уже задыхались, и головы шли кругом от недостатка воздуха, от того, что наконец нашлись слова для того, чтобы назвать, что же _«это»_ такое. Ну или не совсем слова, но рты-то точно в этом участвовали, так что Фингон решил, что и так хорошо.

После он отодвинулся — но недалеко — сел на пятки и облизнул губы.

— Должно быть, это было…

— Ужасно? — но глаза Маэдроса сияли, и он улыбался так широко, как Фингон никогда прежде не видел. — Сомневаюсь! «Если первая из ваших работ уже совершенна, то зачем делать вторую?»

— Не цитируй своего отца, когда я пытаюсь тебя поцеловать!

— Ну, есть очень простой способ остановить меня, — парировал Маэдрос, и Фингон так и поступил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10688751/chapters/24335493


	11. О том, как Фингон писал идеалистические фанфики... ну то есть сказки

_— Есть лишь один путь освободить меня от моих мук, — вздохнул Маэдрос и отвёл от лица свои шелковистые рыжие локоны._

_— Нет ничего, что я не сделал бы, чтобы спасти тебя от страданий! — Фингон нежно баюкал его лицо в своих сильных ладонях._

_— Сердце твое столь великодушно, благородный кузен, а рука твоя так сильна — но одолеть грозного дракона, что стережёт ключ от этих оков, даже тебе не под силу._

_— Не страшусь я ни драконов, ни смерти — лишь только тебя потерять! — вскричал Фингон отважно._

_Громовой рёв раздался из глубины логова, полыхнуло жаром — и гнусное творение Моргота попозло к ним. Чешуя блистала даже во мгле и удушливой гари, из разинутой пасти вырывались языки пламени и текла ядовитая пена._

_Фингон вознёс молитву богам, натянул лук, и его прекрасный кузен трепеща лишился чувств._

***

— Трепеща лишился чувств? Да ладно!

— Правда жизни!

— Да я сознание потерял, потому что ты мне руку отрубил! Если бы я не истекал кровью, я был бы намного деятельнее!

— Да и пожалуйста, господин Деяние! Налей-ка мне ещё вина!

— Не могу. Трепещу и без чувств.

— Вот видишь! Ты бесполезный паразит, так что ничего переписывать я не буду!

***

 _И пока дракон был отвлечён храброй атакой орла, Фингон выпустил последнюю стрелу. И она поразила цель, входя глубоко в глаз чудовища, в зловонный сгусток сукровицы. И пал великий червь, исторгнув последний рев, и встал над ним Фингон, славный победитель, ставший дракону погибелью. И сорвал Фингон с ошейника огромный железный ключ, и вставил его в замок, что удерживал кандалы на кузене, и ключ легко повернулся в замке, и освобождённый Маэдрос упал Фингону прямо в объятья. И с великою нежностью прижал Фингон кузена к груди и трепетно поцеловал его в лоб, и разгладилась скорбная складка на лбу Маэдроса, и тот погрузился в целительный сон.  
_  
***

— Ты правда, что ли, меня поцеловал?

— Ну конечно!

— Вонючего, как трёхдневный труп варга?

— Признаю, ты тогда не так чудесно благоухал, как обычно.

— О, это говорит о твоей преданности куда больше, чем убийство дракона! Нет-нет, иди сюда… _сейчас-то_ я не воняю…

***

_В вышине, над удушливым смрадом и гарью, над спиной великого царя орлов Торондора, вечерние первые звёзды загорались так близко, что, казалось, их можно коснуться рукой…_

_Маэдрос был спасён, млел в объятиях Фингона, и гора превратилась лишь в пятнышко на горизонте, и ресницы Маэдроса, затрепетав, приоткрылись, и глаза его засияли серебром в лунном свете…_

_— Фингон, — прошептал он. — Я боялся, что твой приход — лишь мои мечты или сны…_

_— Дорогой мой, я всегда приду за тобой!_

***

— Хватит хихикать уже!

***

_— И представить не могу, какие же муки пришлось тебе вынести, — Фингон вёл кончиком пальца по тонкому шраму, прочертившему щёку кузена. Ни один шрам не умалил его красоты._

_— Величайшей мукой была разлука с тобой, — вздохнул Маэдрос._

***

— Да, о Морготе… справедливости ради, то была моя собственная ошибка, и глупейшая.

— С чего это тебе быть справедливым к Морготу?

— Ну, и я конечно по тебе ужасно скучал, но иголки под ногтями — куда болезненней…

— Ты всё портишь! Ты что, не хочешь послушать, как я нежно и заботливо кормил тебя супом?!

— Ох, а я уже думал, что мы покончили с твоими самыми грязными фантазиями… ай! Куда нежность-то подевалась?!

— Отлично! Хочешь, чтобы я пропустил часть, где я лечил шрамы на твоей душе нежнейшими постельными ласками?

— Нет!

— Нет?

— Только чтобы перейти к реконструкции на деле!

— А пожалуй, ты прав! Мир таков, каким мы сами его делаем, и всё, что нам сейчас доступно, — жить в нём и…

— Фингон, милый, отложи уже перо и по назначению используй меня и матрас!!!

***

— Да ты серьёзно, что ли? Да ты только и делал, что осуждал!

— Прости меня, — Маэдрос с виноватым видом наклонился и поцеловал Фингона. — Мне правда, правда понравилось! Расскажи мне ещё! Ну пожалуйста, я больше так не буду! Никакой критики, даже разумной! Вообще никакой!

Фингон почти так же хорошо умел лелеять обиды, как Маэдрос — держать язык за зубами, и потому он спросил:

— А какую историю?

— Расскажи мне о битве, — Маэдрос был так высок, что ему понадобилось долго возиться и ещё дольше укладываться, прежде чем он смог уткнуться макушкой Фингону под подбородок. — Расскажи мне, как мы её выиграем!

— Как пожелаешь, — промурлыкал Фингон, перебирая пальцами его волосы. —  _И вот настал день, и мы, собрав все, какие только могли, силы эльдар, людей и гномов…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылки на оригинал:  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/161438770807/if-fingon-wrote-his-own-idealistic-fanfiction-of  
> и  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/161462444557/awwww-i-loved-your-ficlet-about-fingons
> 
> да! так и есть! последнюю часть с гвоздиком в крышечку гроба добрая TheLionInMyBed дописала позже - видимо, чтобы мы не расслаблялись.


	12. О том, почему Фингона звали Фингоном

— Что ж, — сказал Маэдрос, — ну всё же! Почему тебя назвали «командиром волос»?

— Потому что я безупречный командир над своими волосами, — заявил Фингон. Золото в его косах подмигнуло Маэдросу в тусклом свете факелов бара, сами волосы лоснились глянцем.

— Волосы просто отличные, — согласился Маэдрос, притворяясь, что вовсе не надеялся на какое-то менее прозаическое объяснение.

— Гляди! — ухмыльнувшись и соблазнительно взмахнув ресницами, Фингон вынул из бокала вишенку и поднёс к сплетённым в узел на макушке косам. Косы зашевелились, схватили ягодку и затем принялись извиваться, словно клубок змей.

Наконец они замерли — сплетясь в еще более затейливый узел и выплюнув вишенку в подставленную Фингоном ладонь.

Черенок был завязан безупречным узлом.

Маэдрос в жизни не видел ничего более возбуждающего.

***

Битва угасала, но на поле боя всё ещё звучали вопли и стоны умирающих, воняло кровью, вскрытыми внутренностями и палёным волосом.

Но всё это совершенно не заботило Маэдроса. Он всё звал и звал Фингона по имени — по правде говоря, орал во всё горло — и спешил, и спешил дальше, продираясь через трупы, хлюпая сапогами по болоту из крови.

В крови валялось серебряно-голубое знамя, разорванное на клочья-ленточки, а рядом с ним — мёртвая Йирет, знаменосец Фингона, а рядом с ней…

— О, привет, детка! — бодро произнёс Фингон. С ног до головы он был вымазан грязью и пеплом, но улыбался и держал — косами! — древко огромного чёрного боевого топора. Лезвие топора было глубоко погребено в обугленном и бесформенном трупе, в котором Маэдрос, в конце концов, узнал Готмога, Предводителя армии Ангбанда.

— Ты жив! — Маэдрос рухнул на колени прямо в грязь, сражённый затопившим его облегчением.

— Ну… на какой-то миг тут стало оч-чень волосато! — Фингон усмехнулся, и волосы его отпустили топор, напоследок поздравительно хлопнув Фингона по ладони. — За руки меня держали, но никто не принял в расчёт мою причёску-убийцу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот крэковый драбблик был написан автором на фоне очень занимательных обсуждений в англофандоме на тему эльфийских волос:) коллеги по фандому всем миром обсуждали, что, должно быть - раз уж у эльфов столько имён про волосы и столько всяких "волосяных" историй в каноне - волосы у них должны были иметь какой-то очень сексуальный смысл и предназначение. И коллеги придумали множество остроумных интерпретаций всех этих историй (моё воображение, например, навсегда покорила идея LiveOakWithMoss, что золото в косах Фингона - это получается тогда аналог кхм Принца Альберта :))))
> 
> Драббл, как и предыдущий, был написан в два этапа:  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/160833734347/vardasvapors-crocordile-replied-to-your-post и  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/161581726732/hi-lion-first-of-all-im-sorry-i-only-lurk-your.
> 
> И выкладываю я его потому, что прошлая глава у нас закончилась как-то грустно. Так что тут будет альтернатива, пусть и крэковая:)) я фанат таких альтернатив и переводить их очень даже люблю :)


	13. О том, как всё могло бы быть по-другому

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано по анонимной заявке: что было бы, если бы в Нирнаэт вместо Фингона погиб Маэдрос, как бы Фингон прореагировал на смерть Маэдроса и вернулся ли бы в Валинор после Войны Гнева...
> 
> Мне текст кажется одновременно и очень ангстовым, и очень жизнеутверждающим...

Была в смерти некая драгоценная толика достоинства… и Фингон заключил, что даже испытывает что-то вроде благодарности за то, что тело не было поругано. Не раздроблено, как дедушкино, не переломано, как отцовское… ну, как ему рассказывали.

Просто один надрез поперёк горла, прямо над стальным воротником. Кинжал был всё ещё стиснут в ладони Маэдроса. Он обещал, что Враг не сможет его захватить снова — и своё слово сдержал, и Фингон даже ощутил тень удивления и слабо улыбнулся произошедшему… уж лучше так, чем... Он поцеловал ледяные губы и закрыл невидящие глаза.

Собственные его глаза не были сухими — но Йирет оказалась достаточно милосердной и ничего по этому поводу не сказала.

— Мой король, что теперь? — тихо спросила она. Знамени в её руках не было; они пробрались на поле боя обратно скрытно, украдкой — как когда-то Фингон проделал свой путь в Ангбанд.

Эту потерю перенести было легче, чем потерю отца… сестры… младшего брата — Фингон, похоже, уже привык терять.

— Нарготронд. Посмотрим, помнит ли ещё Ородрет о том, кому он должен быть верен. Наши силы иссякли и теперь мы должны уберечь, что имеем.

Некому было ухмыльнуться на это. Некому было сказать _«не буду передавать Тургону твои слова»_ или _«ещё есть пути для победы — у меня есть другой план»_ …

 _«Все твои планы ужасны»_ , — не сказал в ответ Фингон.

Поле битвы они покинули в тишине.

***

— Раскаиваешься ли ты? — зычный голос Эонвэ был подобен гласу звонких труб, а глаза его сверкали, подобно орлиному взору.

— Да — об Альквалондэ, — Фингон бестрепетно встретил взгляд этих пламенных очей. Он никогда ещё ни перед чем в своей жизни не отступил и не собирался начинать с этого почтового голубя-переростка. — То было дурной поступок, и я буду искать способы возместить Ольвэ содеянное. Что же касается остального — я бы снова всё это сделал, будь у меня шанс. На самом деле, именно это я и намерен сделать.

 _«Да не говори ты ему об этом, безрассудный ты идиот»_ , — прошипел столь знакомый голос. Фингон его проигнорировал — он частенько, по правде говоря, игнорировал его, когда тот говорил ему подобные вещи. К тому же, он всё равно поклялся, что это сделает.

Фингон стащил с себя шлем — ещё одна вещь, к которой никто никогда не мог его принудить — и сказал:

— Я вернусь в Валинор. И возьму Чертоги Мандоса штурмом. Твоя помощь будет высоко оценена, но, на самом деле, не очень-то и требуется. Вы, Айнур, что, до сих пор не поняли, что вам никогда не спрятать _его_ от меня?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/162083827707/it-was-meant-to-be-either-more-specifically-what


	14. О том, как всё могло бы быть по-другому-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение предыдущей главы!

— Да нет у нас намерений «прятать его от тебя!» — заявил Майа с тенью гримасы на тени лица. — Здесь же не Железные горы!

Фингон, с луком в руках и с головы до ног в броне, одарил шлем, что снял мгновенье назад, двусмысленным взглядом.

— Тогда приведи его сюда!

— Он сам не хочет уходить.

— Тогда меня к нему отведи!

— Ты не можешь спасти его, — сказал Майа, но сделал, как его попросили.

Тысяча миль и сотни лет, ни времени, ни пространства — но вот и тот зал, где скрывается то, что осталось от его любимого. Фингон узнал Маэдроса с первого взгляда, хотя потом сам не мог понять, как это у него получилось: тень не была ни высокой, ни красивой… ни медноверхой, ни однорукой, да и вообще не была хоть чем-то похожей на эльфа. Но всё-таки это был Маэдрос, что было очевидно безоговорочно.

— Что ж, — Фингон прислонил лук к очень удобному столбику, возникшему из пустоты тут же, как он подумал о чём-то таком. — Значит, никакой вечной тьмы, а, любимый?

— У мертвецов нет иллюзий! — фыркнула раздражённо тень Маэдроса. — Так ты проделал весь путь, только чтобы сказать: «Я же тебе говорил»?

— Точно. А ещё сразить твоих демонов и увидеть тебя в безопасности, дома… хотя, в основном, конечно, назло. Битву мы проиграли — предполагаю, что ты это предполагал и сам, как я и предположил по ножу в твоём горле — но вот войну зато выиграли.

— Вайрэ мне показала, — только Маэдрос мог излучать эту парадоксальную смесь любви, гордости и ужасающей грызущей вины. — Она много что мне показала.

— О. Братьев?

— Да.

— Если б ты выжил, ты всё равно не смог бы их остановить.

— Остановить?! — прошипела тень, но не отшатнулась, потому что такого, видимо, не умела. — Фингон, да я б их возглавил! На пути в разрушение. И в ничто.

Фингон знал Маэдроса слишком давно и любил слишком сильно, чтоб сам это не понимать. Чтоб не примириться с трудом с этим фактом за долгие годы, прошедшие с его смерти.

— Ну, надеюсь, теперь ты понимаешь всё лучше. И дуться тебе никак не поможет!

— Всё не так просто.

— Да всё как раз просто! — Фингон потянулся рукой, чтобы коснуться воспоминания о волосах Маэдроса, и оно расцвело алым пламенем и потухло под его пальцами. — У мертвецов нет иллюзий, во всяком случае, кто-то такое мне точно сказал. Тут ты не сотворишь зла — но и хорошего ничего не сделаешь тоже, а лучше подумал бы об улыбке на физиономии старика Ольвэ после того как он врежет по физиономии лично тебе!

Мертвецы не ухмыляются, да Маэдрос и в жизни не очень-то был к подобному склонен, но Фингон всегда знал, как и когда восполнить пустоты.

— Мама меня всё равно обратно убьёт, — сказал Маэдрос.

— Значит, я опять приду за тобой. Пошли, Маэдрос! Что бы там о тебе ни говорили…

— Никто не говорит, что я трус. Как скажешь ты.

— Как _ты_  сам сказал только что! А Майа сказал, что я тебя спасти не смогу, так что я и не буду.

Маэдрос не кивнул, не стиснул Фингона в объятьях. У него не вышло и поцеловать Фингона со страстью, которую тот заслужил… но Фингон подумал, это может и подождать, пока они найдут ему тело. Но зато тот сказал «спасибо», а ещё «я люблю тебя», и если уж тут не было демонов чтобы сразить, так и оставлять тут было нечего, так что Фингон решил, что и так всем доволен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165523568547/can-you-maybe-write-a-continuation-of-your-post


	15. О том, как не Фингон и не Маэдрос играли в Фингона и Маэдроса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Внезапно у нас фемслэш))) который подводит обоснуй под начало следующей главы № 6 - "Откуда взялся Гил-Галад".  
> Те, кому фемслэш духовно не близок, могут промотать до конца главы и получить руссингон-бонус.  
> Переводчик же благодаря любимому автору поимел первый опыт перевода фемслэша %)

— А знаешь что? Знаешь, в чем основная загвоздка с этими треклятыми феанорингами?

— В братоубийственной резне? — предположила Тулуспен, сделала большой глоток из бутылки и передала её дальше — на полотняный пол, где развалилась Йирет. — В клятве? В предательстве?

— В сюсюкании этом! Да кто вообще захочет слушать такое в постели?! А уж тем более — подслушать! — она молча отсалютовала бутылкой Тулуспен и тоже глотнула.

— А я думаю, убийства хуже, — на полном серьёзе заявил безымянный синдарский мальчишка — его имя Тулуспен так пока и не знала.

— Парень, да мы все тут убийцы, — Йирет, очевидно, узнать его тоже не удосужилась. — Я вот в Гаванях жизнь спасла этой хрюшке!

— Думаю, уж это я бы запомнила!

— Ну не я лично. Но вы бы погибли, если б мы не пришли! Немного благодарности не помешает!

— Приношу тебе благодарность! — с пьяной торжественностью отозвалась Тулуспен.

— Маловато будет.

— Ну, короны у меня нет, чтоб тебе отдать.

— Ха! Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что-то был лишь предлог, чтобы публично на коленях постоять перед нашим принцем!

— А как ты думаешь… кто из них сверху?.. — спросила Тулуспен и тут же залилась краской… да уж, видно, она куда пьяней, чем думала.

Йирет перекатилась и легла на живот, опершись на локти.

— Ах ты, миленькая двуличненькая Тулуспен! Вот значит какие мысли греют тебя в твоей ледяной крепости! Да уж конечно, именно принц Фингон трахает своего вероломного родственничка!

— Но мой господин выше ростом! — попыталась оправдаться Тулуспен.

— Да причём тут рост! — Йирет искоса глянула на неё. Сама она была невысокой и худенькой — худобой, свойственной многим, кто пересёк Хелкараксэ. Волосы у неё были тёмные, как и у Фингона, но она их коротко подрезала — так она говорила — в память о погибшей во Льдах сестре. Не красавица, конечно, но Тулуспен и сама красавицей не была. — Что, сравним, чей меч более могуч?

— Меч? Не замечала раньше за тобой такой стеснительности!

— А, ладно, член! — пожала плечами Йирет. — Так у кого покрасивее?

Тулуспен почти спросила было: «да как ты узнаешь?»… но даже сейчас, сидя в шатре наследного принца, между выходом и входом в покои, слушая доносившиеся из покоев обрывки беседы о снабжении и передвижении войск, она знала, что очень скоро разговор этот сменится отзвуками занятий совершенно других… которые и Йирет годами слышала — да и видела тоже.

— У принца Фингона, — сказала она, двуличная, какой Йирет её и обозвала. Маэдрос и вправду был выше и был так прекрасно сложён, как мог быть вообще сложён тот, кого когда-то так и назвали… но её взгляд всегда притягивал именно Фингон. Храбрый, добрый, как никто и никогда, к грехам её лорда и его верных…

Иногда она даже о нём фантазировала — таком сильном и добром… как его щёки расцветают тёмным румянцем… мозолистые ладони, упругие губы… твёрдый и толстый член… да и кто бы когда узнал, даже если и после таких фантазий или снов она что-то себе позволяла…

Йирет. Чьи серые глаза горели, словно листва Телпериона, кто, пусть Тулуспен её догадку и проигнорировала, мечтала о чём-то созвучном. Ну или _взаимодополняющем_.

Тулуспен так и не поняла, что же подарило ей храбрость — вино, извращённость или тоскливые мысли о мужчине, которому она отдала свою жизнь и служение, нагом и окровавленном… и трахавшем их принца.

— Хочешь виру за корабли? — медленно проговорила она, расстёгивая тунику и обнажая горло.

— Как благородно и самоотверженно, — в улыбке Йирет не было ни доброты, ни прощения, но, казалось, какое-то странное отпущение грехов всё-таки было, а её жадный взор словно прикипел к голой коже Тулуспен. — Думаешь, вот что сказал твой лорд Маэдрос принцу Фингону?

— Да… мой господин.

Дыхание Йирет превратилось в шипение.

— Повтори, феаноринг.

— Мой господин… принц мой.

— Проклятье… — Йирет уже была на коленях, схватила Тулуспен за плечи и, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулась вместе с ней на полотняный пол. Мальчик-синда вскрикнул в испуге — перед ним упала на пол бутылка, вино полилось на одежду — но им было наплевать на вино, да и на самого мальчика.

И теперь наконец Тулуспен поняла беспечность своего господина в такие моменты — рот Йирет накрыл её собственный… такой сладкий, сладкий, пусть дыхание её и было винно-кислым.

Раздался топот — наверно, мальчик бежал из палатки прочь — но Тулуспен не отвлеклась от поцелуя, чтобы проверить. Губы Йирет были такими горячими, такими жадными — конечно, сам Фингон в её фантазиях никогда не целовался бы так ожесточённо… но она была счастлива, что на деле происходит иначе. И накрыла ладонью грудь Йирет, скользнув под ткань туники, лаская гладкую кожу и тугие мышцы.

Пальцы Йирет запутались у неё в волосах, та тянула почти до боли — и Тулуспен запрокинула голову, подставляя горло зубам Йирет.

— Прости меня…

— Нет! — Йирет мотнула головой, её волосы пощекотали Тулуспен под подбородком. Губами Йирет вела по коже, по выступающей вене, такой уязвимой — а затем отстранилась, задев жёсткой туникой кончики сосков Тулуспен, и села, обоими коленями упершись вокруг головы Тулуспен. — Но есть и другие способы просить прощения, братоубийца! — следы от её поцелуев ледяным огнём горели на коже в холодном воздухе шатра.

Тулуспен потянулась рукой к поясу Йирет, развязала его и спустила вниз её штаны… а затем заколебалась.

— Давай же! — рыкнула Йирет, опять вцепившись ей в волосы и потянув на себя… и прижимая лицо Тулуспен к низу своего живота.

_Там_ на вкус она была сладкой, как и её губы, и чуть солоноватой, как прибой Альквалондэ, и Тулуспен несла свои извинения губами и языком прямо в её плоть.

Йирет вздохнула и задрожала, но Тулуспен вцепилась в неё, обхватывая руками её сильные бёдра так, будто пыталась выплыть и не утонуть.

_Она чуть не утонула в пенисто-розовом прибое. Сброшенная с палубы, шла ко дну под весом своего доспеха. На корабле были лучники, и один видел её попытки выплыть. Первая стрела прошла по касательной — она безотчётно ушла головой под воду, и затем взбрыкнула ногами, и всплыла, и хватала ртом воздух, и стрелок опять выстрелил, а затем, с проклятьями, развернулся в сторону берега — оттуда послышались громкие крики. Она взглянула туда и увидела вспышки синего и золотого…_

Мышцы Йирет сжались — кульминация прошила её насквозь, мгновенно смягчив резкие черты её лица.

— Неплохо, — сказала она, прерывисто дыша. — для начала, хотя бы.

С испытующим взглядом она отцепила нож с пояса — отчего у Тулуспен перехватило дыхание — и поднесла к шнуровке туники Тулуспен. Та с сожалением оттолкнула от себя лезвие.

— Я разденусь сама, если тебя устроет… у меня не так много рубашек, как у настоящего лорда.

— Умерли тысячи — и ты можешь думать о своих тряпках? — фыркнула Йирет, но, тем не менее, отвела клинок в сторону и развязала тунику Тулуспен прямо до пояса. И та попыталась скрыть дрожь — не от холода, ей было жарко, как в лихорадке, а от взгляда, каким Йирет вперилась в её тело, — пронизывающего и расчётливого, взгляда воина, обследующего местность, на которой случится битва.

Она была вроде готова, но всё равно захлебнулась дыханием — Йирет грубо вторглась вглубь неё пальцами. Больно было чуть-чуть — внутри неё было так влажно, влажнее, чем когда бы то ни было, бёдра разъехались широко и тряслись, и она выгнула спину дугой, насаживаясь на пальцы Йирет с жаждой, которой ей следовало бы устыдиться, но стыдно ей не было. Йирет склонилась вперёд и провела языком по торчащему соску и затем прикусила его, а другой сжала свободной рукой — да так сильно, что Тулуспен взвизгнула.

— Умоляй меня! — прошипела Йирет, прижав губы к её коже, пальцами толкаясь и толкаясь внутрь в безжалостном ритме, а большой палец жёстко придавил клитор.

— Умоляю тебя… — простонала Тулуспен. — Прости нас, о господин мой, прости, мне так жаль! За корабли, за погибших, за Рок. Прости нас!

Йирет прорычала в ответ не её имя, чужое — и с ним к Тулуспен пришло освобождение и разрядка.

— Я не прощаю тебя! — заявила Йирет, вытирая скользкие пальцы о тунику Тулуспен, пока та всё содрогалась и содрогалась, и ничего не могла больше. А затем подобрала валяющуюся бутылку и осушила её до дна. — Но у тебя ещё будут возможности заслужить прощение, Ключник. Скоро увидимся!

И на прощание ухмыльнувшись, она покинула шатёр.

***

— Это что, Йирет была? — спросил Фингон. — И… твоя ключница?..

— Кое-кто совершенно не умеет разделять личную жизнь и работу! — отозвался Маэдрос, не прекращая расшнуровывать Фингону штаны. — Э, нет, корону не снимай!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/151202697822/after-my-sequel-to-imindhowwelayinjunes-glorious


	16. О том, как Фингон тайно любил в Маэдросе кое-что, о чём вслух не говорят

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все имеют право на свои кинки, не правда ли?:)
> 
> Эта зарисовка вдохновлена авторской трэш-иллюстрацией http://68.media.tumblr.com/ec5c160b8bcf756330ebee3c641c7d71/tumblr_oa9j8zpOwG1ty81k8o1_r1_1280.png к её фику "Изысканные удовольствия" https://ficbook.net/readfic/5314603.

На чинном и церемонном синдарине Маэдрос говорил так гладко и саркастично — и ровно то, что, по его мнению, Фингон хотел слышать больше всего. За закрытыми дверями, на квэнья их детства, он был куда менее рафинированным и куда более искренним… и потому вообще почти не говорил.

И очень-очень редко, когда Маэдрос терял голову в раже битвы, или когда Фингон сводил его с ума ласками так, что он забывал сам себя… с его губ слетали слова на  _другом_ языке, и Фингон не знал, _что_ именно тот говорил.

Может, проклятья, а, может, мольбы — на Вражеской Чёрной речи они звучали почти одинаково. Слова были такими уродливыми и бесформенными, как и всё родом из Ангбанда; все, кто имел здравый смысл, этим звукам бы ужаснулись.

Фингон, пожалуй, здравомыслящим не был вовсе — голос Маэдроса, рокочущий ему в ухо, полный желания, хриплый и задыхающийся этими грязными и ужасными звуками, посылал по всему его телу мурашки… которые были ужасом лишь отчасти.

Он говорил себе: всё дело в том, что его друг так страдал и сумел выжить, так что каждое слово — словно очередная победа, украденная у Врага.

Он говорил себе: всё дело в том, что он Фингон Отважный, победивший Льды и драконов, потому нет ничего необычного в том, что его так восхищает то, чего другие боятся.

Всё это было правдой, и, будь он Маэдросом, он на том бы и остановился. Но то была не вся правда… Вся правда была в том, что эти слова, как и откровенное отчаяние в том, как их стонал Маэдрос, были самыми искренними из того, что Фингон когда-либо от него слышал…

Хотя нет. Худшее было не в том, что Маэдрос этого не осознавал. Худшее было в том, что Фингону это _нравилось_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/147488497037/the-worst-part-was-fingon-didnt-think-maedhros


	17. О том, как Маэдрос и Фингон, на самом деле, плохи в кинковом порно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта история наконец повышает нам рейтинг всего сборника до NC-17, выложена она была автором буквально сегодня, а вот написана была давно - в подарок двум чудесным англоавторам LiveOakWithMoss и emilyenrose.  
> Так что кинки тут - тех, кому подарили, а герои-то - того, кто подарил :))) и что получилось, то и получилось - по-моему, отлично получилось, и горячо, и ужасно трогательно, и мучительно, и сладко, в общем:))

— Вообще-то ты можешь и жёстче, — заявил Маэдрос скучающим голосом — ну, во всяком случае, он надеялся, что ему удалось изобразить именно такой тон. Легко сказать — сложнее сделать — когда тебя нагнули над рабочим столом Верховного короля нолдор и задают тебе очень энергичную порку.

— Я твой король! — парировал Фингон. — И буду так груб, как мне нравится! — Он перестал шлёпать Маэдроса и скользнул рукой по его спине, пальцами поглаживая выступающие позвонки, а затем, с более сильным нажимом, то, что было пониже и ужасно горело. — Сомневаться — не дело вассала!

— Как прикажет мой господин, — ответил Маэдрос, подавив дрожь, — так равнодушно, как только мог. В такой позе ему было хорошо видно, как чернила из упавшей чернильницы лились и лились прямо под стопки писем — без сомнения, жизненно важных. «У тебя прямо за стеной, в спальне, есть великолепнейшая кровать», — попытался было чуть раньше намекнуть он, но Фингон в начале фразы смёл половину почты на пол, а к концу её уже вторгся в рот Маэдроса своим королевским настойчивым языком. А затем приказал ему раздеться, толкнул на столешницу… и письма перестали казаться Маэдросу такими уж важными.

Слегка повернув голову, он убедился, что Фингон всё ещё — с видимым восхищением! — пялится на его ягодицы. Это было так смущающе и так неприлично… но в Ангбанде он выдержал пытки и хуже — о чём он тут же Фингону и заявил.

А тот в ответ шлёпнул его по заду — так нежно, что это сводило с ума, — но, по крайней мере, перестал пялиться.

— Ты так ведёшь себя, будто не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул! — заметил Фингон и дразняще провёл подушечками пальцев по его члену — и Маэдросу пришлось закусить губы, чтоб удержать стон. — А хотя вот это подтверждает обратное. А я щедрый владыка! Жаждешь королевской милости — так просто о ней попроси…

— Я весь в твоём распоряжении, мой господин.

Ещё один шлепок и новое, слишком нежное касание пальцев.

— Врёшь! — Фингон наклонился над ним, прижавшись к спине своей тёплой грудью, дыхание путало волосы Маэдроса, край стола впивался ему в бёдра. А возбуждённый член Фингона упирался прямо ему между ног, и он качнулся назад, прижимаясь теснее, — ну это вопрос контроля, а он же куда лучше всё контролирует, чем Фингон, и всегда контролировал лучше…

Но ладонь на бедре и вторая ладонь на загривке придавили его ниже к столу и крепко удерживали.

— И что это было? — губы Фингона пощекотали Маэдросу ухо. — Я-то думал, ты весь в моём распоряжении… — языком Фингон щёлкнул по кончику уха.

— Господин мой, — выдохнул Маэдрос… хватка была такой крепкой, нежной, но неколебимой — он проверил её, поёрзав, — и какая-то часть его знала, конечно, что он сможет освободиться, если захочет… но другая часть покорилась своей беспомощности. Он громко и рвано дышал — и сам это слышал, — и всё его тело ныло от возбуждения, которому он отказывался поддаваться.

Удерживая Маэдроса за шею, Фингон сомкнул пальцы другой руки на члене Маэдроса — но разочек приласкав, тут же убрал руку.

— Попроси! — приказал он.

Маэдрос ничего не сказал.

Фингон с разочарованием выдохнул — и Маэдрос завопил от неожиданности — Фингон снова шлёпнул его, на этот раз в полную силу.

— Проси!

— Ямы полны орочьих бабок, бьющих сильнее… ах-х! — пальцы Фингона вокруг его члена вызвали крик, слишком громкий для стен рабочего кабинета Верховного короля. Маэдрос извивался, но разрядки найти не мог — Фингон придавливал его к столешнице слишком сильно, и об него тёрся, и его влажный член скользил по… и он так хотел, так нуждался… нет.

Вдруг он увидел перед лицом пальцы Фингона, тот отследил их кончиками очертания его губ, нажал — и Маэдрос послушно открыл рот, и вот, жёсткие и мозолистые, они уже давили ему на язык, на вкус как соль и чернила. И на столе были пятна чернил — и Маэдрос, пытаясь отвлечься, водил по ним своими пальцами.

— Ну почему ты всегда такой странный? — в голосе Фингона слышалось удивление, он глядел на то, что, так бесцельно и дёргано вытворял пальцами Маэдрос.

 _«Потому что ты любишь вызов»_ , — мог бы сказать Маэдрос, но способен был лишь щёлкнуть языком об его пальцы, надеясь, что стол ещё не залит слюной.

Фингон покинул Валинор ради побед и славы — о чём многие забывали перед лицом его дерзкого обаяния и открытой улыбки. Так что его любовь к таким играм не была особым сюрпризом — и не было особым сюрпризом, что Маэдрос, любивший его и столь многим ему обязанный, рад был делать ему одолжение. Но не то чтобы Маэдрос не для собственного удовольствия склонялся сейчас над столом своего короля и сюзерена, содрогаясь и задыхаясь от возбуждения…

Маэдрос ухмыльнулся, насколько позволяли пальцы во рту. Признавать было унизительно, но Фингон был прав: Маэдрос врал и врал плохо. Что ж, время потянул он достаточно, судя по частому дыханию Фингона, по усилению хватки пальцев на шее. Он, конечно, мог бы тянуть его вечно, если было бы нужно, — но было не нужно. Он слегка прикусил пальцы во рту — вовсе не сильно, но так, чтобы Фингон понял, что надо убрать их, — и теперь, когда рот был свободен, сказал:

— Прошу тебя…

Кто-то более жестокий или менее торопливый мог бы заставить его пояснить свою просьбу почётче — но Фингон расхохотался, притянул его к себе для ещё одного быстрого поцелуя в губы — и опять толкнул на столешницу.

Палец, проникший внутрь, был грубым, скользким от слюны Маэдроса, и ему пришлось стиснуть край стола, чтобы на него тут же не насадиться. Раньше ему казалось, что сделать такое — сдаться, признать поражение, что Фингон требует именно этого. Но уже давно он признал, что-то было неправдой — он и сам хотел такого не меньше, чем Фингон, и в эти игры они играли для них обоих. Может, в этом и было что-то постыдное — но это вряд ли могло сравниться с убийством…

— Фингон… — сказал он, потому что ему так хотелось, и, возвращаясь в игру, добавил: — Мой господин…

Фингон имел настоящую власть и умел быть очень суровым — но, казалось, он вдруг забыл свою роль. Хватка на шее Маэдроса ослабла, ладонь скользнула ниже и ниже — лаская и гладя напряжённую спину, слегка задевая мозолями линии шрамов.

Нежность всегда сводила с ума Маэдроса куда более сильно, чем грубость — и тот застонал, так слабо, так уязвимо, и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Фингон ввёл ещё один палец… жгло от растяжения мышц, жалило от недавних шлепков… и так контрастировало с нежностью ласки…

— Что, был сарказм да весь вышел? — в словах Фингона не было желания задеть или подначки. Теперь он гладил Маэдроса по волосам — этого увлечения сам Маэдрос никогда не понимал, но то, как ногти легонько царапали его кожу, было настолько приятно, что ему возражать не хотелось. А пальцы внутри поворачивались и нажимали прямо на цель… снова и снова… если поблизости не наблюдалось орлов, Фингон всегда попадал точно в мишень… а сарказм мыслей Маэдроса не покидал никогда.

Он слепо зашарил рукой за спиной и наткнулся пальцами на бедро Фингона, а затем скользнул вдоль его твёрдого члена… угол был таким неудобным, но ему так нужно было коснуться, и ещё, и куда больше — ощутить Фингона, хоть каплю его наслаждения, что у него просто не оставалось возможности не попытаться.

Фингон отпустил его и развернул — и теперь Маэдрос оказался прижат к столу спиной, что скрадывало разницу в росте. И Маэдрос вцепился в него, выгибаясь к нему так отчаянно, и ещё отчаяннее — губами к его губам, к тихому стону наслаждения на губах Фингона прямо ему, Маэдросу, в губы, к толчку его бедёр навстречу его, Маэдроса, руке — когда тот изловчился-таки и сумел взять это под свой контроль.

— Мне не нравилось, — выдохнул Фингон, — что не было видно твоё лицо…

— Думаю, в Арде ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина с тобой не согласи…

— Тш-ш! Ты просто прекрасен! — как же нелепо быть столь довольным таким комплиментом… — Хотя мне лично больше нравится, когда ты стонешь!

— Ну, ты знаешь, как это исправить.

— Мм-м… — Фингон ласково укусил его за подбородок. — Ложись.

 _Как прикажет мой господин._ Но он чувствовал: не стоит говорить это, не время. Фингон, блестящий от пота, нагой, в водопаде тёмных волос, сам был так прекрасен — и Маэдрос не смог удержаться, чтобы об этом не оповестить. Фингон особым скромником не был и вряд ли нуждался в таких напоминаниях, но слишком уж было приятно увидеть, как неловко дёрнулись его руки, как у него перехватило дыхание — лишь от одних слов. И Маэдрос сказал ещё много чего, пока Фингон неуклюже пытался смазать свой член: что тот такой храбрый, такой благородный, и что Маэдрос его очень любит… что он такой сильный и такой справедливый — ну и что Маэдрос очень-преочень хочет, чтоб он его трахнул уже.

— Ну я ж говорил тебе, — обнял его Фингон в ответ, — нужно лишь попросить!

Фингон толкнулся в него — было не больно, чуть неприятно, да и быстро прошло, да и Фингон ждал так терпеливо, пока Маэдрос кивнёт, что готов. «Не нужно обо мне беспокоиться», — хотел сказать Маэдрос, ведь неважно, чего он сейчас хочет… это сам Фингон должен всё контролировать и завоёвывать, а Маэдрос не должен ни за что отвечать. Всё было так реально, так по-настоящему… он был так _открыт_  — и дело было вовсе не в члене, в него входящем…

Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в плечо Фингона; пахло потом, сосновой смолой, косы скользили по его щеке легонько, как шёпот. Он ощущал каждое движение Фингона между своих бёдер, каждую дрожь и толчок — и собственное его тело бездумно подавалось навстречу.

Вдруг из глубин всплыла мысль об игре, он схватил Фингона за правую руку, стискивавшую его бёдра, — и попытался потянуть её к своему горлу. Но Фингон понял неверно — а может, он это нарочно, — и вместо того сжал его член и принялся ласкать в ритме своих толчков… всё быстрее, быстрее, резко и рвано дыша Маэдросу в шею, — и тот встречал всем телом его толчки, стискивал мышцы — и вот ощутил, как Фингон задрожал и излился.

— Какой ты хороший… — лепетал Фингон… — ты самый лучший… люблю тебя… — наверно, он наговорил и ещё больше, но Маэдрос в его объятиях распадался на части в своём наслаждении, и слова омыли его, словно поток.

Лежать на столе Верховного короля, в то время, как сам Верховный король лежит на тебе, было вполне себе приятно и удовлетворительно, но, на деле, больнее, чем всё, предшествовавшее в эту ночь.

— Мы сделали всё не так, — вздохнул Маэдрос, чуть поёрзав, так что теперь, наконец, чернильница не так злобно впивалась ему в позвоночник.

— Что, тебе не понравилось? — сонно пробормотал Фингон. — Стоны, что ты издавал, вроде, были о том, что ты с тем, как я делаю всё, согласен…

— Да, да, — поспешил Маэдрос, а то Фингон ведь мог и обидеться. — Но я не об этом! Всё должно было быть _суровее_.

— Что ж, придётся начать всё сначала?

— Как прикажет мой господин.


	18. О том, что было бы, если бы в плен к Морготу попал не Маэдрос, а Фингон

— Они это называют битвой при Ламмоте, — пояснил Маглор. — Так прозаично! Был бы рад придумать для них названье получше, но они не очень готовы делиться деталями…

— Тебе помогут два мёртвых принца, — Маэдрос оперся подбородком на сцепленные пальцы.

На выразительном лице его брата отчаяние сменилось подлинным горем.

— Мёртв лишь один, второй — ещё хуже. В лагере не говорят, но молчание красноречиво для того, кто слушать умеет. Аргон погиб, но… ты уверен, что хочешь услышать?

— Говори.

И Маглор рассказал. И добавил:

— Прости. Знаю, ты сильно любил его.

— Мм-м… — Маэдрос расцепил пальцы и положил их на стол, не понимая, куда девать руки. Ладонь разместилась как раз на наброске карты Белерианда, который он сам начертил — накрыла Митрим и Железные горы… расстояние не то чтобы очень большое.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься делать ничего необдуманного и опрометчивого, — аккуратно заметил Маглор, оценив направление взгляда Маэдроса.

— Мы уже видели, что опрометчивость — роскошь, непозволительная королю.

Пауза; оба они вспоминали. Живой костёр, повторная Клятва, с пеплом на языках…

— Что прикажете, мой король?

— Выразить дяде свои соболезнования. И куда больше, чем соболезнования — если он вообще захочет нас слушать. Как велик его лагерь? Насколько они обеспечены?

В вопросах снабжения Маглор был не силен, но зато имел отличную память.

— В полтора раза больше нашего, но вооружены плохо — так говорят разведчики братьев.

— А лошади?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. С этого и начнём.

Маэдрос опрометчивым не был… а если и был, он был королём.

Он послал гонцов к дяде — честно говоря, к Аредель: Финголфин с наследником были поглощены своим горем. Именно она приняла от них дар — а может быть виру — стада, приветила каменщиков и целителей, посланных на подмогу. Он ничего у неё не спросил — пояснив себе, что ведь это было б невежливо. Да и она всегда была больше близка с его братьями… как он был близок с её… Ну и ведь горе её было так велико — жестоко напоминать ей о нём.

Трудный мир был достигнут; были брошены камни, были брошены злые слова — но никто не погиб, так что Маэдрос засчитал это за победу.

Но всё же было пока недостаточно. Он должен был быть уверен.

Все его братья были умны, все куда одарённей него, но сотрудничать с кем-то — друг с другом или со всем миром вокруг — склонны были не больше мокрых кошек в одном мешке. Он раздавал полномочия; там — уговаривал, там — ругался, там — прикрывал чьи-то слабости чьей-то силой, до тех пор, как, наконец, не подумал: вот теперь, может, если ему повезёт, вся махина не рухнет… если его в ней не будет.

— Король не вправе быть опрометчивым, — сказал он тогда. — Но Клятва — сама опрометчивость, а мы ею связаны. Остаётся сделать только одно.

И они ему не поверили — справедливо, ведь он столько раз лгал, а он всё равно это сделал. И когда Куруфин, фыркнув, заявил, что им и не нужно его руководство, он постарался не рассмеяться.

— Вы не купите этим прощения, — сказал его дядя, теребя в руках венец из чеканного золота. Льды тяжело сказались на нём… что пришло после, сказалось ещё тяжелее; лицо без признаков возраста расчертили линии горя.

— Что мы можем дать вам ещё? — спросил Маэдрос, будто бы сам не знал.

— Ты не вернёшь мне моих сыновей, сын Феанора.

— Я не Намо. Лучше говори «сына».

— Поясни, что ты имеешь в виду!

Маэдрос, конечно, не стал, потому что слова подбирать было так глупо. Вместо слов он проверил седельные сумы, взнуздал лошадь, обнял на прощание братьев — тех из них, кто не лелеял обид на него.

И поскакал прямо к трём пикам Тангородрима.

Что, конечно, было более чем опрометчиво, но теперь-то ведь он и не король.

***

Ниэнна лечила, Эсте дарила покой, Тулкас — силу, а Несса — стремительность. Манвэ был милосерден, а Варда светила там, где была только тьма.

И Ульмо, Владыка солёных вод, уж конечно, имел власть и над кровью…

Наверное, это просто истерика. Да и вообще, кто бы из них ответил ему, если б он стал взывать.

Если он когда и сомневался в отце — то из-за убийств мореходов, из-за украденных кораблей, из-за брошенных во Льдах родичей и друзей… Но прав был отец или нет, безумен или разумен — Валар не были им хозяевами, и не было у них власти разлучать семьи так, как им хочется.

Нолдор сами справились с этим очень неплохо.

Фингон в его объятиях был неподвижным… и очень холодным. Кожа его высохла и была размечена шрамами, которые Маэдрос не узнавал. Может, обморожения, может, полярные медведи, орочьи ятаганы… эти раны в честном бою победили царапины, которыми тот так хвастался в Валиноре. В Маэдросе горела надежда… но верить заставить себя он не мог.

— Не оставляй меня… — сказал Фингон, пока у того ещё были силы просить, и Маэдрос пообещал, что не оставит. Ещё одна клятва — но эта далась так легко… Может быть потому, что проскользнуть в Ангбанд ему удалось, но он мало надеялся из него выскользнуть, с Фингоном или без Фингона…

— Никогда — по своей воле, — ответил он Фингону, и тот вздохнул, закрыл глаза и потерял ещё чуточку крови…

Повязки были стянуты туго, он укутал Фингона в свой плащ, напоил его… сделал всё, что мог для него сделать.

Этого было достаточно или достаточным не было.

А Валар ему всё равно не ответят.

Тем не менее, он поднял лицо к небесам и начал молиться.

***

— «Гнев Валар лежит на Доме Феанора… и настигнет их, на западе ли, на востоке ли…» — провозгласил Орёл, щёлкнув клювом, огромным и острым.

— Тогда оставь меня здесь, — сказал Маэдрос. — Но Фингон ни в чём не виноват… — и был пронзён испепеляющим взглядом огромных золотых глаз, поперхнувшись словами лжи. — Всё что сделал он, сделал он ради любви.

— «…и он ляжет на всякого, кто последует за ним.» Что сотворил ради любви твой отец? Что ты сам натворил?

«Ничего, чего стал бы стыдиться», — попытался ответить он, но и эта ложь ему не удалась.

— Ты прилетел, чтобы дразнить меня? Помоги ему. Я прошу тебя.

— Валар не лишены жалости, — ответил Орёл. Маэдрос был высок, но Торондору пришлось опустить голову — и теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, нос к клюву. — Тебе стоит запомнить это на будущее.

Он пригнулся — Маэдрос поначалу решил, что тот решил откусить ему голову — но потом понял: Орёл хочет, чтобы они взобрались на него.

— Лучшие из голов наших стад…

— Я Повелитель Орлов! Не пытайся купить мою службу, сын Феанора! — Торондор вновь щёлкнул клювом. И стоял неподвижно, пока Маэдрос пытался осуществить невозможное: вскарабкаться по его скользкому пернатому боку с безжизненным телом Фингона. А когда рассудил, что наездники уже разместились (пусть Маэдрос толком и не успел), двинулся вразвалку к обрыву.

— Пять коров — и не меньше! — крикнул он, прыгая в пустоту.

***

— Ты всегда был моим любимым племянником, — сказал Финголфин, когда стало ясно, что Фингон выживет. Это было настолько неправдой, что Галадриэль зашипела подобно кипящему чайнику, а Куруфин стиснул губы, подавляя ухмылку. Маэдрос же, вымыв из волос сгустки крови кузена, искренне дядю поблагодарил и перевёл разговор на вопросы припасов и королевств.

— Вот дур-рак! — сплюнул Куруфин после всего. — Мы же можем этим воспользоваться! Ведь корона…

— То, от чего мы прекрасно избавились. — «Всего важней для нас Клятва», — мог бы добавить он ещё так недавно, но вместо того произнёс: — Фингон плохо воспримет увечье. Если ты так озабочен завоеванием популярности, то подумай, что можешь для него сделать.

***

— Было всё совсем не так плохо, — упрямо повторял Фингон, когда у него наконец появились силы упрямиться. — Лишь жутко скучно!

— О, скука — худшая пытка, что Враг смог вообразить для тебя, кто бы сомневался! — отвечал Маэдрос, и обнимал его всё время ночных кошмаров, и ничего про них не говорил… То было худшей пыткой, что он мог вообразить для себя… но думать так было бы жалостью к себе и потворством собственным слабостям.

***

— Я напишу про это балладу! — вскричал Маглор. Всё его недовольство тем, что его оставили регентом, испарилось перед лицом такой песни. — Свет надежды во тьме! Триумф преданности и любви над злой волей!

Маэдрос вспомнил слова Орла, а ещё вспомнил верность прислужников Моргота. Но не стал возражать Маглору: ведь они так отчаянно нуждались в надежде… а ещё Фингона наверняка это всё взбесит.

***

— Не могу поверить, что ты ему разрешил!!! — Фингон был очень, очень взбешён. — Моё имя — Фингон Отважный, а тут, в этом списке великих деяний народа нолдор, я вышел бесполезным куском непонятно чего, валявшимся в обмороке! Сначала моя рука, теперь моё прозвище! Дальше что у меня украдёшь?

— «Отважного» можешь оставить себе, — сухо сказал Маэдрос. — И не забудь добавить, что в списке моих преступлений есть ещё не возвращённый игрушечный конь.

— А ты не думай, что я всё забыл! Копытце будет отмщён, как только я смогу опять держать в руках меч! — Фингон был на такое способен, и то, что он выучится махать мечом одной левой, не вызывало сомнений с момента, лишь он открыл глаза.

Надо было принести извинения. За Льды и за Гавани, за то, что пилы с собой не было… Но когда Маэдрос открыл рот… и посмотрел на Фингона, на его прекрасное лицо в шрамах… то увидел: нужно не это. И тогда Маэдрос поцеловал его — и вот это было встречено с пылкостью, не подобающей наследному принцу.

Любовь не была достаточной причиной и оправданием для многих вещей. Но для кое-чего всё же была.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылки на оригинал:  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165844326692/worst-au-of-the-year-award-the-host-of-fingolfin  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165874694002/jul-likes-magpies-replied-to-your-post-worst-au  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/165931094047/jul-likes-magpies-replied-to-your-post  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/166076518047/previously-1-2-3-you-always-were-my-favourite


	19. О том, как Маэдрос и Фингон любили зиму

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В мире сказок тоже любят булочки, а в мире Маэдроса и Фингона от Лайонинмайбед тоже бывают праздники флаффа :))))) спасибо анону, оставившему такую чУдную зимнюю заявочку автору :)

Маэдрос был почти совершенно уверен, что вид снегопада не вызывает у Фингона никаких драматических переживаний. Ну, почти. Но вина есть вина… и оба они знали точно: он никогда не оспорит этого Фингону напрямую.

— Мне нужно ещё чаю… — слабо вымолвил Фингон. — И халвы… и ещё одно одеяло…

Маэдрос вызвал слуг и послушно укутал коленки Фингона одеялом.

— Завтра будет холодно, но очень ясно. Я думал, мы могли бы прокатиться верхом… встретить рассвет над Эред Луин…

— Всё равно будет холодно, а дорога — предательски скользкой! — глаза Фингона затуманились… может, он вспоминал о гибели Эленвэ… ну, а ещё он отчаянно прикусывал изнутри щёку.

— Мы моей спальни не покидали неделю! — деликатно намекнул Маэдрос. — Я думал, ты приехал к нам в Химринг проверять нашу обороноспособность?..

Фингон пожал плечами — а что ещё оставалось! — и раздул посильнее огонь.

— Ну, неделя была такой снежной…

Что ж, есть и другие способы намекать деликатно.

Маэдрос тоже подпустил туману во взгляд и отвернулся к окну, перетянув внимание на себя самого.

— Я… мне так тяжело быть запертым в четырёх стенах… — и был очень горд тем, как эффектно надломился в конце его голос.

Фингон тут же швырнул в него подушкой.

— Не начинай! Почему всегда твоя очередь страдать от пережитых потерь! А у меня зато снег есть! Месяц в году! Дай уже мне насладиться!

Туше. Маэдрос сдался милости победителя, с поцелуем и всем изяществом, что только мог изобразить.

— Но что я скажу моим братьям? Неотвеченных писем всё больше и больше! — Под их дверью уже вырос настоящий сугроб из пергаментов.

— Знаешь, очаг горит недостаточно жарко… — заявил Фингон с невинным видом, — разожги его для меня посильней…

Это был хороший пергамент, и, когда у них будет достаточно интереса, мог бы принести им и полезные сведения...

— Есть и другие способы, чтобы согреться, — сообщил Маэдрос — и на деле Фингону доказал.

(Он проснулся следующим утром; солнце уже поднялось, очаг прогорел, Фингон, с ним рядом, выглядел очень самодовольным. Маэдрос пожал плечами — а что ещё оставалось! — и остался в постели. В конце концов, всего-то месяц в году.)


	20. О том, как Маэдрос и Фингон ловили рыбу, а ещё о намёках, старых ранах и новой жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Под Рождество TheLionInMyBed опять радует нас фирменным флаффом с лёгкой горчинкой - на этот раз по заявке другой прекрасной писательницы - angrymermaids, автора чудесного текста про воскрешение Фингона и Маэдроса в Валиноре "Начать с начала": https://ficbook.net/readfic/4717143. И, по-моему, у Лайон получился очень тёплый и изящный оммаж этому тексту в целом, и чудесный оммаж сцене, где Маэдрос разглядывает свои пальцы)
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/168799764982/actualmermaid-replied-to-your-post-guys-im-lazy

— …с нашей последней рыбалки? Прямо тут, помнишь?

Маэдрос взял руку Фингона и поцеловал незапятнанную ладонь.

— Ну конечно! Я ж тебе говорил не насаживать так!

Фингон ухмыльнулся, на гладких щеках расцвели ямочки.

— Ну, а чего ж ты мне сам не насадил!

— Не уверен, что в «насадить червяка на крючок» есть намёк на кое-что большее, — парировал Маэдрос. — А раз так — участвовать я отказываюсь! — Но забрал у Фингона его леску, зажал между коленями — и тут здравый смысл преодолел силу привычки, и он вспомнил, что теперь-то у него две руки…

День был просто прекрасным, все дни в Валиноре были прекрасны; преувеличение, конечно, но добрые Майар всегда сообщали о том, что ожидается шторм. Озеро было гладким, словно стекло, и таким чистым, что видно было, как вьётся и плещется щука под толщей воды. Рыбки порскнули в стороны: Маэдрос опустил в воду правую руку… Преломившийся солнечный свет окрасил в цвет рыбьего брюшка ладонь, так что за рыбку, не вглядываясь, было принять её так легко… Он не стал мыть руки, как намеревался сначала — лишь держал и держал под водой, пока ту не охватил, вонзив глубоко зубы, холод, она не стала бесчувственной… и Фингон локтем его не подтолкнул:

— Да бросай уже леску, если не хочешь, чтоб мы ели на ужин червей!

— Дёшево же ты себя ценишь, — Маэдрос выдернул из воды руку… и сгибал, и разгибал пальцы, глядя, как из ногтей утекает синь холода, возвращая здоровый цвет… — Разве это не странно? Что такого вдруг не хватает…

— Так тебе не хватает того, что тебе кое-чего так не хватало? — наморщил лоб Фингон — лоб такой ясный и гладкий, как в прежней жизни… И чтоб таковым этот лоб и оставался, Маэдрос бросил леску и заявил:

— Я вообще-то думал о твоих конопушках!

— Ну ещё пара таких рыбалок — и я их получу! А вот мне не хватает моего кривого клыка! С ним я выглядел так залихватски! — Фингон откинулся на нос лодки, задрав лицо навстречу ярким лучам Анора.

— Мне не не хватает рассказа о стычке, где ты заработал рукоятью в лицо!

— То, что у меня нету шрама, не значит, что я не вправе развлекать тебя сказками о…

— Знаешь, лично я не вижу никакой разницы! Но, может статься, я смогу её ощутить…

И Маэдрос, наклонившись вперёд так, чтобы лодка не опрокинулась, сунул свой язык Фингону в рот.

На ощупь разницы не было тоже… но, конечно, то, что происходило сейчас, было куда лучше намёков про червяков и ковыряния в старых ранах, которых у них больше не было.


	21. О Маэдросе и мужском естестве, ну и немного о Фингоне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот юмористический драббл, как и 5 глава сборника, написаны не только TheLionInMyBed, но и другим прекрасным автором и её подругой LiveOakWithMoss по анонимным вопросам — предновогоднему флэшмобу на tumblr. Начала всё LiveOakWithMoss в ответ на анонимный вопрос «Что самое удобное (сподручное; в оригинале „handy“) в пенисах (реальных ли, вымышленных ли)?»
> 
> И TheLionInMyBed продолжила, отвечая на анонимный вопрос «Заранее прошу прощения, но немного любопытно: а какого персонажа исследовали самым большим разнообразием различных… членов?»
> 
> Итак, текст до звёздочек написан LiveOakWithMoss, текст после звёздочек написан TheLionInMyBed, оба текста основаны на непереводимой на русский игре слов, которая объясняется в примечаниях после текста.
> 
> Фингон присутствует лишь в виде вдохновения Маэдроса и своего ему подарка… но, по-моему, этим драбблам место именно в этом сборнике)  
> А, и ещё у нас в качестве приглашённой звезды сегодня Маглор!

Маэдрос сделал паузу и призадумался, обкатывая вопрос в уме точно так, как подсчёты зимних запасов на складе или планы разведывательных операций по всему периметру их границ…

— Отсутствие в них какой-либо скрытности и деликатности, — наконец сказал он, ведя пером по латунным костяшкам искусственных пальцев с треском, похожим на кваканье лягушки весной. — И полное отсутствие в них лукавства и полутонов. Пусть они рассказывают нам историю лишь одну — но рассказывают её просто! Отражают ли они чувства? Заботу? Сострадание? Или романтику? Нет! В корне своём повествуют они только сказку о физическом возбуждении — и, будь они прокляты, преподносят её всегда и везде. Что за восхитительные постоянство и стойкость! — За стенами взвыли химрингские ветра, и он поёрзал на своём стуле. — А их способность ломать комедию? Проклятье, да есть ли хоть что-то, более сатирическое по природе своей? — Он, с улыбкой, полной любви, переложил с места на место на своём рабочем столе продолговатое пресс-папье, что прислал ему Фингон в подарок. — Это вовсе не значит, что они не могут быть совершенно прекрасными — ведь это, что очевидно, исключительно дело _вкуса_ , хе-хе! И конечно же, так интересно, — а отдельно мне интересно, уж не намеренно ли? — что ты выбрал слово «сподручный», чтоб их описать… с учётом твоей аудитории… Но отрицать не буду: как тот, кто был вынужден натренировать ловкость недоминантной руки, я был вынужден оценить и такой их прямолинейный дизайн — и его исполнение. Куда легче освоить это искусство левой рукой, чем чистописание, фехтование или ощипывание тетёрки. — Он потёр костяшки пальцев руки живой о костяшки руки латунной и опять переложил пресс-папье. — Итак, что мы имеем: бесхитростный, ветреный, словно флюгер, но ценный своей безотказностью — скажем так: чаще, чем реже, — дизайн такой гладкий, такой безыскусный, смешной и нелепый, капризный и прихотливый, но эргономичный… — Тут Маэдрос глубоко вздохнул. — Хотя, без сомнения, от кого-то другого ты получил бы и ответ совершенно другой. Ради всего святого, брат мой, зачем ты меня об этом спросил?

Маглор поднял голову — последние десять минут он сидел, уронив её на руки, пару раз безуспешно попытавшись прервать речь брата…

— Музыка, — слабо пробормотал он. — Я спросил твоё мнение, каких музыкантов сподручно пригласить на зимнее празднество! — И вновь уронил голову на руки. — ПИАНИСТЫ*, брат!!! Ради всего живого на этой земле!!!

— Оу… — вымолвил Маэдрос после очередной паузы. — Нет, лучше арфы — никогда не любил треньканье по этим клавишам, кроме того, инструмент ещё жутко неудобно тащить! Но знаешь что? У тебя налицо трудности с артикуляцией! — добавил он вслед Маглору, со стоном бредущему прочь. — Если уж я в «пианистах» услышал другое — тебе стоит, возможно, поработать с тво… мм-м… с твоей дикцией!

***

— Это точно вопрос, на который ты хочешь услышать ответ? — Маэдрос насмешливо наклонил голову. — Правда? После всех твоих жалоб в тот раз…

— Да ответь мне и всё! — раздражённо выпалил Маглор. — У меня нет ни времени, ни терпения!

— Ты сказал! — лицо Маэдроса стало каким-то нездешним, он отвёл взгляд от каменных стен Химринга, и глаза его загорелись, отразив блики неприступного серого цвета из створчатых окон. — Чтобы вывести мнение об их качествах, совершенно не требуется исследовать такое уж обильное их разнообразие — или _быть им исследованным_. Несколько — да; сам отец нас учил не делать выводов, опираясь на недостаточность доказательств. Но и не будь даже я нелепым калекой — я бы хранил верность Фингону… пусть Север и холоден, а бдение моё — столько долгое и одинокое…

— Но! — Маэдрос развернулся к окну спиной, вновь оживившись. — Члены! При всех их свойствах, которые в прошлый раз ты меня вынудил перечислить, сами по себе они куда менее интересны, чем, собственно, их носители! И кому вообще нужно исследовать их разнообразие, если сам орган — пленительный или смехотворный — лишь оружие в руках его обладателя? И коль скоро кто-то уже скрестил клинок с мечником самым искусным — стоит ли ему теперь искать более слабых противников? Доверие, стойкость и, возможно, немного изобретательности — вот что имеет значение, а вовсе не качество или количество членов…

— Не подумай только, что с Фингоном что-то не так в этом смысле, — добавил Маэдрос, видимо, следуя мысли, запоздало пришедшей на ум… а, быть может, вдохновлённый тем самым продолговатым пресс-папье на столе. — Он совершенен и идеален.

— ПЛЕКТРЫ**, — безнадёжно прошептал Маглор. — Медиаторы… К арфам…

— Оу. Ну тогда я не знаю. А почему ты  _меня_ спрашиваешь? Я заметил, — сухо добавил Маэдрос, — что, при озвученном тобой недостатке терпения, ты ни разу меня не прервал! Кто угодно решил бы, что ты очень надеешься быть неправильно понятым!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Примечания:
> 
> *в оригинале игра слов «penises — pianists»
> 
> **в оригинале игра слов «dicks — picks»
> 
> ***что такое плектры для арфы, можно почитать в Википедии: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9 °F%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82%D1%80
> 
> Ссылки на оригинал:  
> http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/169074681118/whats-the-most-handy-thing-about-penises-real-or  
> и http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/169131298332/sorry-in-advance-but-omg-i-have-a-small


	22. О Маэдросе, Маглоре и музыкальных эвфемизмах в отсутствие Фингона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В эту главу я объединила два однострочника по двум заявкам, продолжающим тему, заданную предыдущей главой. Ибо фандом пока в теме творческой сублимации братьев-Феанорингов на одиноком холодном Севере успокоиться не может!!!
> 
> Первый читатель просит мнения Маглора по поводу фингеринга. Игра слов основана на том, что у слова «fingering» в английском языке много значений, в том числе,  
> (1) игра, перебор пальцами на музыкальном инструменте,  
> (2) известное нам по слэш-фанфикшн значение «имитация полового акта при помощи пальцев» ©
> 
> После звёздочек - второй "тематический" однострочник по заявке «мысли Маглора о концертном выступлении»… Прямой игры слов там нет, но, как и в первой части, есть чудная игра смыслов и иносказаний)))))

— В действительности, есть две техники перебора пальцами, — сказал Маглор, прислушавшись к музыке, отдававшейся в его фэа. — Но буду счастлив пролить свет на особенности обеих.

Маэдрос, сузив глаза, посмотрел на него через письменный стол.

— Продолжай.

— Первая — это щипок. Мастер держит струны под напряжением, и звук, выходящий после его разрядки, летит к уху слушателя, словно стрела, бьющая точно в цель. Делать это надо последовательно и систематично! Техника великолепно подходит для инструмента, прочно зафиксированного, и при предварительной подготовке. Звук выходит такой округлый… богатый, как винный букет или фруктовый пирог! — руки Маглора, пока он говорил, ласкали воздух, пальцы будто надавливали, колебались, вытягивая из пустоты музыку, что была слышна лишь ему.

— И вторая — удар! Словно молния, мощная и сверкающая, кончик ногтя мастера бьёт по струне. Изобретение странствующих менестрелей, чьё умение импровизировать…

— Что?! — прервал его брат голосом, полным муки. — Ты о чём вообще говоришь?!

Маглор засопел и оправил мантию и раненое достоинство.

— О том, что ты спросил!!!

— Так чего тогда болтаешь о  _музыке_?!

***

— Пусть мы и не можем уподобиться эху самого первого Хора, которым была рождена к жизни Арда, всё же мы в состоянии достичь отзвука, тени их удовольствия. Дело не в песне самой по себе — дело в гармонии, что пробуждается в наших сердцах! — Маглор прижал к груди трепетавшую длань. — Что есть тело? Пот, дрожащие руки и ноги, прерывистое дыхание — но вот музыка, что мы творим, все двигаясь слаженно, способна выйти за рамки…

— Я же тебе говорил уже! — рявкнул Маэдрос. — В групповом сексе я не участвую! Вон из моего кабинета!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылки на оригинал:  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/169362138942/hi-i-need-to-know-maglors-opinions-on-fingering#notes  
> http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/169633379517/ok-i-cant-help-it-what-about-maglors-thoughts


	23. О том, как встречаются руки и вовсе не только руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А этот драббл был написан по МОЕЙ заявке)))  
> Я просила что-нибудь про прикосновения ("ты трогаешь и тебя трогают") и про руки, и чтобы флафф. У Лайон есть тексты, где это у героев выходит очень пронзительно.  
> И всё так и вышло! ... ... ...
> 
> В тексте опять есть немножко непереводимой игры слов (потому что её герои постоянно подначивают друг друга на тему отсутствующей у Маэдроса руки). Там, где Фингон осуждает манеру поведения целительницы, он говорит "on the other hand" (с другой стороны; "с другой руки", фактически). Вот почему далее саркастичный Маэдрос говорит про "другую руку"))) но, понятное дело, он и без того всегда об этом говорит.
> 
> *Терниль - это одна из ОЖП автора, одна из целителей, кто лечил Маэдроса после Тангородрим, ещё мы с ней встречаемся в тексте "Ради узника в башне и полёта птиц".

— С тем, как есть, мы мало что можем сделать, — отрывисто и бойко сказала Терниль. Такова была её манера: говорить резко, двигаться целеустремлённо, надрезы наносить с уверенной стремительностью пикирующего ястреба. — Мы должны опять сломать кости, а затем их срастить. Но есть риски.

— Что я потеряю и то, на что они способны сейчас? — Маэдрос проговорил это мягко, но Фингон держал его руку в своей — и ощутил, как его искривлённые пальцы дрогнули и напряглись.

— Да, — подтвердила Терниль и добавила, вспомнив, с кем говорит. — Господин мой. Сказала бы я, что и вовсе их потеряешь, но я в своём деле более чем преуспеваю.

— В то же время, твоя манера общаться с больными… — сухо заметил Фингон, крепче сжав пальцы Маэдроса.

Если бы Фингона попросили составить список всего того, за что он Маэдроса любил, он бы начал с его железной воли или серо-стальных глаз… ну или всякого такого, чего бумаге и не доверишь. Руки Маэдроса списка бы не возглавили, но вообще были очень красивы: сильные, умелые пальцы, безупречно подходившие к тому, что обнимали, будь то перо, рукоять меча или пальцы Фингона…

Теперь в них не было никакой силы. Они стали тонкими и кривыми, как зимние веточки, ногти потрескались и загнулись крючком. Фингон поднёс их ко рту и поцеловал их костяшки. И ощутил ладонью, как они снова дрогнули, и Маэдрос улыбнулся.

— Но другой руки у нас нет, в этом-то и загвоздка, — резко, как и Терниль, сказал Маэдрос. — Что ж. Так, как есть, они всё равно бесполезны. Сделай, что должно. Так скоро, как сможешь.

— Такой риск… — пробормотал Фингон, пока она готовила свои лезвия, повязки и шины. — Можно столько всего потерять, а у тебя так мало осталось…

— Не тебе говорить о рисках! — поддел его Маэдрос, ткнув забинтованным обрубком правой руки, и сразу сморщился. — Фингон, я лгать не буду и не скажу, что война отца не важнее всего…

— Война всей нашей семьи, ты, болван!

— Но в жизни есть вещи поважнее, чем мечи или перья, — Маэдрос высвободил ладонь и провёл холодными шершавыми пальцами по щеке Фингона. — Или однажды будут.

— Например, держать меня за руку? — Фингон прижался к ладони Маэдроса щекой.

— Да кто тут о руках говорит! Но да.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/170228659347/for-rio-abajo-rio-whos-a-sweetheart-and-asked


	24. О возможностях и невозможностях утешения

И опять Гавани.

И девушка-тэлери с рыбацким гарпуном и чёрными от страха глазами.

Теперь он уже знал то, о чём тогда понятия не имел: как мало шансов против копья даже у мастера-мечника. Но она была таким же новичком, как и он сам, и протыкала лишь рыбу, а не мужчин. И она ткнула в него гарпуном — так медленно, так неуверенно, а он шагнул в сторону и поймал её оружие за рукоять. Мгновенная пауза — оба не знают в точности, что же делать — и вот он уже неуклюже перебрасывает меч в другую руку, сейчас, даже увечный, он такие вещи проделывает куда ювелирнее — и пронзает её прямо в грудь.

Вокруг бушевала битва: крики, звон стали о сталь, треск пламени… но он всё равно слышал тихое хлюпанье каждой капельки её крови, что стекала на дощатый пол под ногами.

Девушка смотрела на него, не отрывая глаз, а он смотрел на неё, а затем колени её подогнулись. Они оба всё ещё держались за её копьё, но вот она рухнула, утягивая копьё за собой. Занозы, что он из-за этого заработал, станут худшими его ранами, полученными в этой битве…

А позади кто-то был, и он развернулся, и его меч взлетел — но это был Фингон, хватающий его за плечо и трясущий, с лицом, подсвеченным пламенем… лунным светом…

На какой-то миг он не мог разобраться, что же реально: юноша с полыхающими глазами и щеками в крови — или мужчина, усталый, встревоженный.

Маэдрос моргнул — и мир вновь обрёл чёткость. Они были в спальне Фингона в Барад Эйтель… а девушка много веков как была мертва.

Фингон так и поглаживал по кругу его плечо.

— Опять Ямы? — тихо спросил он.

И, как всегда малодушно, Маэдрос хмыкнул так, что можно было счесть за согласие, и дал Фингону крепко себя обнять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/170013024557/the-docks-again-a-falmari-girl-with-a-fishing


	25. О Маэдросе, луне и не только

Враг носил в короне камни отца — и в эти моменты он мог видеть свет.

Можно подумать, самопровозглашённому владыке всей Арды больше нечем заняться, кроме как пялиться на рабов, однажды сказал ему Маэдрос, усмехнувшись.

Но то был единственный свет — и не было больше насмешек и не было боли, что он не выучился бы терпеть.

Он повидал и во сне, и наяву вещи похуже, чем слепое бледное око, раскрывшееся в небе как рана. Но в глубинах провала под ним взвыли волки, и так он понял: то не игра его собственного воображения.

Тангородрим внизу, весь переполненный крохотными телами, вспух, как разворошенный муравейник, и вой волков не заглушал визги и крики. Так значит, этот свет не от Моргота, хотя обычно тому всё равно, страдают ли его прислужники и рабы. И Маэдрос повернул лицо к свету — и сам не почувствовал боли, лишь слабую резь в глазах, привыкших ко тьме.

Как он был знаком, этот свет… но от сравнений Маэдрос удержался.

В холодных лучах этого, чем бы оно ни являлось, кривые зубцы гор казались отлитыми из матового серебра. Подумалось о зубах и костях. Но вниз, где его кости обтягивала бледная, как у мертвеца, кожа, смотреть он не стал.

Всё умерло наконец — таким всё казалось сейчас, задушенное дымными тучами, затопленное под землёй. Но вот пришёл новый свет… на этот раз не мертвенно-бледный, и в ужасе завизжали орки внизу, а Маэдрос спрятал лицо.

И запели трубы.

Он жёг, как и другой свет, он так знакомо вонзал когти в грудь… те же ослепительные лучи, что встречали их, детей, дома, а королём был тогда дед, и всё тогда ещё было целым…

Не может быть это реальным!

Но он всё равно закричал, пусть гордость его давно умерла… но вот надежда, оказывается, как-то выжила.

Но не услышал ответа.

Конечно, какой мог быть ответ.

В конце концов, стих весь шум, и свет снова погас.

Но пришёл снова.

И снова ушёл.

И пришёл.

И он считал. Десять зорь — и вот вернулся злорадствовать Моргот. Да, тот был зол, а может, напуган, а может, и не было разницы.

Сто зорь — и дым стал настолько густым, что свет стал мерцаньем во мгле.

Тысяча зорь — и музыка вновь зазвучала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст написан по анонимной заявке "как Маэдрос отреагировал, впервые увидев луну". Переводческим произволом я этот драббл помещаю именно в сборник про Фингона и Маэдроса, ПОТОМУ ЧТО :)
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://thelioninmybed.tumblr.com/post/171247430297/how-do-you-think-maedhros-reacted-to-seeing-the


End file.
